Our World
by NoelMrsPonyboyCurtis
Summary: Two teen girls are obsessed with the Outsiders and are madly in love with some of the characters. At first, their days are normal... That is until they made a wish that will turn their lives upside down. What is it they wished for? What will happen after they make that wish? Only fate knows...
1. Chapter 1

_Before I start I would like to say I wrote this because I was heavily inspired by my good frand, anyathegamer on Instagram. She's in this story under a different name ;) Anyways, she gave me the idea for doing this a while back and I think this will be a lot longer than my other fanfic, The Gang's Pets. I love everyone who reads my stories because I know I'm not the best writer and I really appreciate your patience with me, so thank you 3 Without further ado, here's chapter one! :)_

 **Chapter 1**

 **-TAYLOR'S POV-**

Maybe my luck was changing. Maybe I was going to find everything I wanted before to be something ridiculous after seeing what truly mattered. Maybe it was all a dream. But no—it couldn't have been a dream… It was so real. It was too real.

"Oh my God, Taylor, I found a really cool fact about Johnny last night!" Alice screamed at me as she scrolled through her Instagram.

I rolled my eyes with a grin, "What is it now?"

She exchanged the grin, "I figured out what Johnny's middle name is!"

I nodded, "What is it? I bet it's really cute!" We were obsessed with the Outsiders, okay?

"It's Andrew!" She looked up, "At least that's what noel_mrsponyboycurtis said on Insta."

I chuckled, "Maybe it is." I stood up and walked around my room looking for my shoe. I looked under the bed, "Hey, Alice, have you seen my shoe?" I asked her.

"Pff, no. But I bet Jake has. You should go check in his room." She told me casually.

I stood up and crossed my arms, "Well aren't you feeling welcome to permit me to enter _my own_ brother's room. In _my_ house. On _my_ grounds."

She nodded with no hesitation, "Yeah, so?"

I rolled my eyes, "Alright. Whatever. I'll be right back." I walked out of my room, shutting the door behind me.

I knocked on Jake's door and to my surprise, he didn't answer. I waited a few seconds more before busting in—meaning I just turned the knob…

To my loathing, there were empty containers everywhere! Empty chip bags, empty Coke bottles, and to my complete disgust, empty condom wrappers. I gagged as I looked around for my shoe. It smelled absolutely awful in there!

I looked under his bed. It was really dark, so I pulled out my phone to use as a flashlight. I shined it down under the bed and to my complete horror, there was a mouse sitting under the bed. I screamed bloody murder as it scampered off into 'Jake's pile-of-whatever-he-wanted-to-put-in-it' pile.

 **-ALICE'S POV-**

As soon as Taylor left the room, I started texting her crush about a meet up we planned for her. She was clueless of the idea from the beginning! Either way, I knew she was gonna love it.

Me: _Hey, she's distracted. You should come over and surprise her now._

Rhett: _Are you sure that she even likes me? I mean I like her, but I dunno…_

Me: _Boii, get your ass to her house! Her address is 418 Cherry Walk lane._

Rhett: _Yeah okay._

I know she'd hate me if she knew I set this up, but I didn't care. I only wanted to make her happy since her dad died a few months back…

I then got a text on my phone from my mother.

Mom: _Constance, get home right now and do the dishes!_

I just marked as read and forgot about it. It really pissed me off when she called me Constance. Sure, that was my real name, but I couldn't stand it. I go by Alice because of Alice in Wonderland. I'm pretty damn crazy, the same with Taylor.

That's when all of a sudden I heard a blood-curdling scream coming from down the hall. I knew it was Taylor as she was in the bear cave I call Jake's room.

"Taylor?! Are you okay?!" I called out as I entered the room. When I entered, my senses were blinded by a retched, and I mean horrendous smell. I looked at the corner as I coughed from the unpleasant fumes, "Tay?" I asked. She was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth. "Holy Hell… What happened to you?!" I rushed to her side.

She shook her head nonstop, "I saw a mouse under there!" She pointed to the bed.

I laughed hysterically, "A mouse? You're afraid," I paused to catch my breath from laughing so hard, "of a mouse?"

She gave me an angry look, "Yes, I'm afraid of a mouse!"

I gave her a dirty look, "You don't seem to be afraid of that one." I pointed to her shirt. She looked down at her Mickey Mouse shirt and frowned.

"That's different!" She screamed at me, to which I just laughed.

 **-Ponyboy's POV-**

"You get back here and pick up this mess, Ponyboy Michael Curtis! Right now!" Darry yelled at me from the kitchen.

 _Uh-oh_ , I thought, _I don't wanna get in trouble with Superman again. He could probably kill me if he wanted to!_

I obeyed and walked back into the kitchen to clean up my plate. Soda was still sitting at the table with Steve talking about girls. Classic.

"Man, did you see that one girl that came in today? She was _fiiine_! It's too bad she has a boyfriend, huh?" Steve said sitting across from Soda.

Soda smiled his pretty boy smile and nodded, "Yeah, she was alright. But did you see that one broad? The one with the red hair? She sure is pretty, even if she is a soc."

Steve shrugged, "Soc girls do seem to be good lookin' 'round here, huh?"

Soda nodded, then looked over to me, "So, Pony, have you met anyone you like at school yet?"

I shook my head, "I'm not sure if I like any of the girls I see at school." I tossed my plate in the sink and continued back into the living room.

"Don't worry, Pony. You'll grow out of it." Soda pointed at me casually.

I don't know how I felt about that. I never really put much thought into girls. I was one of those people that never really saw a point to things like that. Soda and Steve spent a lot of time talking about girls, but I just never found an interest in it.

Anyways, I just kept watching Mickey on TV for a while.

 _-THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL (PRESENT DAY)-_

 **-ALICE'S POV-**

"Why the hell weren't you at Taylor's last night?!" I punched Rhett's arm as I sat next to him in 6th hour.

He looked nervous, "W-well, I went to the address you sent me… It was like a mansion or something."

I let out a sigh of disappointment as I informed the fool, "That was her estate, you twit."

Rhett tilted his head, "What? No way." He leaned back in his seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I half yelled at him in anger.

He gasped, "No, I-I didn't mean it like that, it's just—"

"What? You didn't expect Taylor to have a house like that?" I asked in annoyance as I do since so many people have that attitude toward Taylor when they see her house.

His jaw dropped, "I—It's just surprising how her mom can pay for that house and all…"

I shrugged, "I guess. Anyway, you should come this afternoon. We planned to watch the Outsiders."

"Of course," he said, "you guys are completely obsessed. And everybody knows about it. I'm guessing you're in love with one of the characters, huh?"

I grinned, "Duh! I'm in love with Johnny and Dally." I smiled as I leaned back into my seat, beginning to daydream about them.

He began to laugh, "Wow. Complete opposites. First you've got Johnny; the most innocent one. Then you've got Dally; the toughest one and the asshole of the gang."

I piped up, "He's not an asshole, you are!" Rhett just kept laughing.

 **-TAYLOR'S POV-**

I sat in 6th period with a bored expression on my face. The teacher wasn't even teaching anything I didn't know already. I got so bored that at one point I began to doze off. Mrs. Lincoln, the science teacher, snapped at me in the middle of class about it…

"Miss Wellington! If you would _please_ stay awake for this lesson?!" She shouted.

I jumped up in alarm, straightening out my uniform, "What?"

She gave me a look of disapproval before continuing to teach the lesson. I just yawned and began to pick at my skirt thoughtfully. I began to daydream about the Outsiders… I imagined what would happen if the gang came to our world. I could picture myself hanging out with Johnny and Two Bit at the vacant lot while Pony, Alice, and Dally are out hunting for some action around town. Darry was at work, along with Steve and Sodapop. I could see myself walking to the DX everyday to visit them. And me, being 16, having a crush on Sodapop like I always have. I can imagine a boy with golden locks combed into complicated swirls with the face of a movie star, having a smile so bright and comforting it could've blinded you. I could imagine how warm and cozy of a feeling you get when hugging him. He has the heart of an angel, but the mouth of a sailor. I then had a sudden vision of two boys; the boy I imagined to be Sodapop, and Rhett, my crush. They both looked a lot alike. I guess that's why I liked Rhett so much…

I broke from my fantasy and came back to Earth as the last bell of the day rang. I jumped up and out of my seat before all the rest of my classmates could. I rushed down the hall to where Alice's class was.

As soon as she stepped out, I immediately said "Hey," only to realize that Rhett was walking out with her. I gasped, panicking in my head.

Rhett smiled when he spotted me. He and Alice walked up to me.

"Hey, you ready?" Alice asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess so." I avoided eye contact with Rhett since I was afraid he might have thought I liked him… Which was true.

"Hey Taylor," he asked for my attention, "can I talk to you?"

My heart began to race, "S-sure."

 **-RHETT'S POV-**

I pulled Taylor over to the side to ask her something—to ask her out on a date…

"So," I said, "I hear that the Outsiders is your favorite movie and I wanted to know if you…"

Taylor stared at the ground shyly, "Yeah?" She asked to my reassurance.

"I hear that the drive in is gonna have it showing tonight and…" I choked up again. _Stop it, dude! You're gonna blow it_ , I thought. "And I thought maybe you…" _Stop it, you idiot!_ "You know what, lemme start over." She giggled. I cleared my throat, "So I was wondering," I took a deep breath, "if you wanted to go see—"

Alice cut me off as she screeched in my ear, "O-M-G! It turns out they're playing the Outsiders over at the drive-in tonight!" She continued to shriek like a fangirl, to which I had to resort to covering my ears it was so loud!

Taylor had the same expression on her face, "Oh my God, are you serious?!" She screamed, "We totally have to go!" I felt shock come over me as she finished her statement. What the hell? She turned to face me with a gleam in her eyes that told me she really was excited. "Do you wanna come? It'll be a lot of fun! You can drool over Cherry while I drool over Sodapop…"

I squinted my eyes slightly as I thought. It looked like she really wanted me to be there, even if it wasn't a date. I was willing to do anything for her, though… "Sure," I said, "anything for you." I said smoothly.

"Yay!" She half yelled. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "Thanks, Rhett." She said. I smiled as Alice watched us. Taylor pulled away abruptly, giving me an awkward smile. "So, what was it you were going to ask me?" She had such a nice smile…

I cleared my throat, "Nothing. I mean—It can wait."

She slightly flipped her straight auburn hair out of her face charmingly. "Are you sure? It can," she lowered her head at me in question, "wait?"

"Chh, yeah. It's totally cool." I shook my head coolly.

She smiled at me, "Okay, my house at 7:00?" She asked briskly. She began to walk off with Alice.

I nodded in agreement, "It's a date."

She turned back around, walking backwards, "No, it's a movie." She giggled at her clever Tom Howell movie quote. I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head playfully. They continued walking along, and don't judge me for saying, but I thought Taylor's ass looked cute in the uniform skirt and tights.

I still can't believe I blew it like I did.

 **-Sodapop's POV-**

Steve and I were at work as per usual, nothing out of the ordinary, when a mustang pulled up and three socs hopped out of the car.

"Well well well, my friends. It seems to be that we've found some greasers, huh?" One of them asked, standing directly in front of me.

I swallowed, "Well, do ya need something done to your car or are you just here to look ridiculous?" I squinted my eyes, trying to make them change the way they looked to a tougher expression. It didn't work.

The same soc cursed under his breathe as he stared at me with hatred. "My girl came up and told me you were flirting with 'er when you were fixing her car." He slightly raised his voice, "Is that true, ' _Pepsi-Cola_ '?"

I spat at them, "Get outta here, you gonna make me sick." I hated it when people other than the gang called me that. They were the only ones who I allowed to.

The soc stepped closer to me, "Watch it, wise ass." He stopped when he was about two feet away.

Steve came to my defense, "Nah, pal, I think it's _you_ who needs to watch it. It ain't his fault your girl ain't satisfied with you," he said smartly, "and she goes around telling people that Sodapop, the chick magnet that gets all the girls, was flirting with 'er. 'Why?' you may ask. Do you not make her feel beautiful enough that she has to go 'round making things up to prove she is?"

The other socs mumbled "Oooh" at Steve like he was about to get _jacked up_.

I rolled my eyes, "Cut it out, Steve. They don't deserve the attention." I turned back and walked into the garage. Steve followed shortly after and the socs jumped back into their car, driving away.

"Man, I wish we didn't have to deal with this bullshit…"

Steve gave me a puzzled look, "What do you mean?" He checked under the hood of one of the cars.

I sighed, "I dunno, man… I'm talking nonsense or something."

"No really," he gestured toward me, "what's up?"

I scratched my head for a second, stalling time. I exhaled heavily, "I wish that maybe—just maybe there was a place… No greasers, no socs. Just people. People that didn't jump each other over ridiculous stuff like that." I lowered my head, "I must sound crazy!"

Steve walked over to me and patted my back, "Nah, man. It makes perfect sense. I want there to be a place like that, too. I'd ditch this world for that any day!"

"Would you really?" I asked seriously.

He shrugged, "Yeah. I mean ever since Evie and me broke up I've been tryna get my mind off of her. Sounds cool in a way." He grinned slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _A/N: I do not own the named fan fiction that is used in this particular chapter, I'm just a huge fan of it and wanted to use it for… how do I say this? Context? Whatever, I just think it's bomb and you should check it out if you get the chance… You'll know what it's called when you see it._

 _-THE WELLINGTON RESIDENCE ~ 6:50 PM-_

 **-JAKE'S POV-**

My little sister came home a couple of hours ago with Alice and started jabbering about Rhett and that stupid book she obsesses over. It kind of pisses me off that she has such an unhealthy obsession with that damn book. Like Jesus!

"Oh my God, what should I wear?!" She asked Alice with excitement, making me angry.

I stood in her bedroom doorway as they looked through her closet, "Who cares, dude? You're just going to the movies for God's sake…"

Taylor stood up and walked over to me with an irate expression on her face. "Get out, Jake! And if you don't have the decency to even do that much, just stop acting like an ass!" She pouted.

I rolled my eyes, "Who fucking cares, though?! I mean really? It's not like your senpai is actually going to notice you… First of all, he's a character in a book. He's. Not. Real." I pointed my finger in her face before crossing my arms.

She screeched at me stubbornly, "You don't even know how to read, so why would I trust you with telling me things about my favorite book?!"

Alice piped up, "Yeah, just get out if you're gonna act a fool."

I had a slight thing for Alice. So of course, being me, I tried something risky.

"And who are you to talk, huh?" I asked smartly.

She gave me a look of disgust, "Well I have a lot more room to than you do, so just get outta here." She crossed her arms.

I chuckled a little as I walked closer to her, "Maybe you could come over some time… not for Taylor?" I asked in a dirty tone. "I bet you'd look real nice without that skirt on." I glanced down at her skirt, "Or the tights… Or the shoes… Or anything." I smirked at her.

She gagged, "You're gross! Get out of here, seriously!" She screamed in my ear.

Taylor begged me, "Leave already. You're such a perve!" She pushed me out.

I rolled my eyes as she slammed the door in my face. _Fine, bitches_.

 **-TAYLOR'S POV-**

"Ugh, what a jerk…"

Alice shook her head, "I know. And to think he actually thought I'd sleep with _him_?! Ew!" She cringed as she finished her statement.

I giggled, "Yeah, but I bet that if Dally talked dirty to you like that, you'd let him, huh?"

She nodded with a grin. I nodded slowly just to let the idea sink in.

It was silent for a minute before I felt the need to ask her something that I'd been wondering for a while… "Hey, Alice?"

"Mhm?" She responded.

I sighed, "Do you ever imagine what would happen if the Outsiders came here. To the present day?"

She inhaled thoughtfully, "Oh yeah. And it would be cool, but hectic. I mean, everyone knows about our infatuation with it. We'd probably be the first teased about it at school."

I scratched my head, "Probably. Anyways, let's just get my outfit ready. What do you think?" I pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts, "Is it greaser worthy?" We both laughed. We could be pretty silly at times.

"Totally." She replied seriously. But then shortly after we both broke out into laughter.

About ten minutes later, I was dressed and ready to go. I was really excited to go and speak line by line, ruining the movie for everyone else except for myself.

There was suddenly a knock at the door and Alice stood up from my bed, "I'll get it." She smiled dangerously.I jumped up, "Uhm, no you won't." Her expression didn't change. She just stood there for a couple seconds staring at me with that creepy smile. Then, without warning, she bolted out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I followed her, "Don't you dare!" I screamed.

"I think it's too late for that, girly!" She shouted, looking back at me.

We got to the door at the same time. I ended up pushing her on the couch, "Sorry not sorry." I said as I straightened out my hair. I then opened the door, "Hey, Rhett."

 **-RHETT'S POV-**

"Hey Taylor." I responded to her greeting. "Are you ready to go?"

She looked back at Alice, who was curled up on the couch like she was just in a wrestling match. "Yep."

Alice got up, "Yep. We're ready." She glared playfully at Taylor. I laughed, thinking it was just a joke.

"So, who's your favorite character in the movie?" I asked, trying to start conversation.

Taylor smiled, "Hey, the movie doesn't have anything to do with the book." She reminded me, "But if anyone, I think my favorite actor in the movie would have to be Rob Lowe or Tom Cruise. Maybe Matt Dillon, but I like Rob and Tom mostly."

I nodded slowly, "And as for Alice over here," I pointed to Alice, "I'm guessing Matt Dillon?"

She grinned at me, "Oh yah. He's hot. Like damn!" Taylor laughed, as did I.

"Wow. I mean just wow." Taylor smirked as she turned to face Alice.

Alice shrugged, "Can you blame me?! I mean Matt Dillon is hot! Sure, he doesn't fit the physical description for Dally, but he sure does have the attitude and the sexiness."

My eyes widened awkwardly as she finished. I was surprised that this crap was coming from a 16 year old. Then again, we all get surprises sometimes…

When we got to the drive-in, it was dark and cold. Everybody was there with a car, but we were obviously just here to sit in the lawn chairs, like in the movie.

 **-DALLY'S POV-**

I was walking around town spotting for gas stations that I could knock off later on when I saw Ponyboy and Johnny hanging out at the vacant lot. I went over since I was bored with my business and had nothing better to do.

"Hey, Johnnycake. Pony." I said leaned up against against a tree, "What are you up to, man?"

"Nothing much, how 'bout you?" Johnny replied.

I shrugged, "I'm bored, man. Do y'all wanna go to the nightly double or something? I'm feelin' in the mood for picking up a broad or something." I swallowed, my eyes wandering. "So?"

Pony shrugged, "Sure, Dal. Just leave me out of tryna pick up girls. You remember what happened last time, don't you?"

I nodded. It was a mess. Well, he was at least… I was just fine.

"Yeah whatever," I glanced over to Johnny, "you in?" He shrugged, which normally meant yes.

When we got to the drive-in, it was dark and cold. We took our seats in the lawn chairs in from of the concession. The movie we watched was a trip! At that, they had really bad actors!

 **-RHETT'S POV-**

Taylor began repeating every line since she knew the movie so well—Excuse me, _the book_ so well. I just kinda thought she only liked the movie because of the eye candy, not because it was based on her favorite book or anything. Maybe I was wrong… But maybe I was right.

I could hear her whispering to herself, "They casted Sodapop perfectly…"

"What's that?" I ask in confusion.

She turns to me, "Oh, nothing. I just think Rob Lowe is a great actor and all." She turned back to the screen. _Pff yeah, sure he is. Pretty boy of the 80's and 90's_ , I thought.

Alice looked up at me as if she was expecting me to do something. I squint my eyes to read her lips as she said "Get her a Coke, a 'cherry soda'." I shook my head in confusion. She rolled her eyes and sat up, "Hey Rhett, come get some popcorn with me?"

Taylor glanced over at Alice, "Oh c'mon, Al. It hasn't even gotten to that part yet and you're jumpy about it already." She teased.

Alice sighed, "I guess I'm just really getting into the mood." She nodded at me, "Right, Rhett?"

It startled me a bit when she said my name, "Oh. Yeah, definitely. I guess you're not experiencing the full…" I tried to come up with a word that would impress Taylor. "Art." I cringed at my own words. That was stupid.

"Uhh… Okay…" She turned back to the movie as she giggled. At least I made her laugh. That's always a good sign. Right?

Alice grabbed my wrist and brought me over to the concession, "I guess since you need a _mentor_ to show you what to do…" She sighed and put one hand on her hip, "Okay, so Taylor's been reading this one fan fiction that she's absolutely crazy in love with. It's called 'Cherry Flavored Soda' and of course, Taylor being herself, giggles anytime she drinks a cherry Coke or Pepsi. Pepsi is probably the ticket, though."

I tilt my head, "What's so funny about cherry flavored soda?" I asked in confusion.

She rolled her eyes, "Because," she paused. It looked like she was really deep in thought. "I dunno. It's just funny to Taylor, okay? So go in there and get her a cherry Pepsi, alright. Bring it back to her and mimic Dally's line, 'This might cool you off,' and I promise, she won't throw it in your face or anything, okay?" She chuckled at me.

I snickered, "Yeah, okay."

 **-JOHNNY'S POV-**

The three of us sat in the chairs alongside the concession. We watched the movie for a couple minutes before Dally found something (or someone ;)) more interesting for him to play around with.

"Hey there," he started in, "how come I haven't seen you 'round here before?"

A girl with diamond shaped eyes and hair the color of sand found on a beach turned around to face him with a shy look on her face. "I don't know," she swallowed, "I mean, I think I've seen you somewhere before but… I can't be sure." She squinted her eyes, I guess trying to see him in other ways to see if she knew him from somewhere.

"Nah," Dally chuckled, "with a pretty face like you have there, I would've remembered."

She turned a bit red as she smiled at him. Clearly he was getting her number tonight. Or more…

Pony got bored of listening to their conversation, same with me, so we moved to the seats closer to the screen.

"Hey Pony," I ask him nervously, "don't you kinda wish that there was a place—a place without all of this stuff? You know, greasers can be greasers and not be bothered…?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I love being a greaser, don't get me wrong. But it kinda seems like we're dogs chasing our own tails, ya know?"

I let out a yawn, "Yeah. Yeah, I know."

 **-TWO BIT'S POV-**

I was looking around for Dally since he had borrowed my blade and I needed it back just in case I got jumped or something. I had gone over to the Curtis' place, but he wasn't there and Darry told me he hasn't seen him. I didn't know whether I should've checked at the drive-in or at Buck's, so I just decided to go check at the drive-in.

To my satisfaction, Dally was there. To my sympathy, he was sweet talking some broad; The sad part, the poor thing actually seemed to enjoy it. Girls don't seem to know what they get into when they get involved with Dallas Winston.

"Hey, Dal. Ya still got my blade?" I asked him, interrupting his dirty talk.

He turned around in his chair, "Can it wait?" He then turned his attention back to the girl.

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon, my knife—fork it over." I said, putting my palm out for collection.

The girl's expression suddenly changed from flattered to frightened, "You carryin' a knife?!" She jumped out of her seat, "What are you doing with a knife?!"

Dally stood up and tried to calm her down, "No, I only use it when I have to. Are you…scared of blades?"

She crossed her arms and frowned, "A-a little…"

"Do you want me to comfort you?" He asked. _Real_ subtle, Dal.

She gave him a look of disgust, "No!" She walked off in a hurry.

"Wait," he exclaimed, his knees on the chair as he reached his arm out for her, "Wait a minute!" She just continued walking. He turned to me, "Thanks a lot, man. So close, man. _So close_!"

I laughed as I watched her walk away, "Hey, I'm the nice one right now. I did that poor girl a favor by getting rid of her."

"You did that on purpose?!" He jumped in my face, "You're a dead man!"

I chuckled, "Oh, goodness. I'm so terrified. I'm shaking!" I declared sarcastically.

"You should be. Here, ya want your fuckin' blade?" He asked quickly. "Here," he tossed it into the dirt, "you can have it."

I almost choked I laughed so hard, "You done with your little tantrum? Wanna yell some more? Oh, I know! Why don't ya just go off and find that girl again. Tell her 'I got rid of it. Wanna smash?' That oughta get her out of her panties, huh?" I went over and sat down with him. He looked pissed as hell. I smiled, "C'mon, man, you know I was just messing with ya."

He rolled his eyes. He swallowed, "Man, she wouldn't of had sex with me…" He said honestly. He sounded pretty disappointed.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

He sighed, "She's a soc and I can tell. Clearly she wouldn't actually sleep with me. Or even put it into consideration."

 **-ALICE'S POV-**

I told Rhett what he needed to do to get Taylor's attention, and smartly, he listened.

He bought Taylor a cherry Pepsi and brought it to her, referencing Dally's line like I told him. I sat on the other side of Taylor as he did this.

She giggled excessively, "Thanks," she began to laugh a little harder, "Dally." I crossed my arms and laughed as I turned my attention back to the movie.

It soon came to the part where they sat down at the drive-in. I laughed as Dally started playing at Cherry.

 **-TWO BIT'S POV-**

"I know that the set up here sucks, but it ain't the worst thing. I mean it's not like there's a place we can run off to to get away from it." I told him frankly.

Dally sighed, "Yeah, but I wish there was such a place… How 'bout you?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, if I'm honest." I really did wish there was a place like that.

 **-TAYLOR'S POV-**

"Seriously though," I said as I watched Matt Dillon harass Diane Lane, "Matt Dillon is still pretty good looking."

Alice piped up, "Are you kidding?! He's hot ASF."

My eyes widened, "And you tell me that liking David Tennant is a bad thing… Matt is 7 years older."

"J'ya point?" She asked seriously.

I rolled my eyes as Rhett chuckled, "You two are such a trip. Why can't you like guys that are in their 20's and 30's like everyone else our age?"

I turned to him, "Because," I said in a smart tone, "guys in their 20's and 30's don't have as much acting experience as the ones in their 40's and 50's."

He squinted his eyes, "Oh, sure," he said, "Rob Lowe and Tom Cruise just so happen to have lots of ' _acting_ ' experience in their sex scenes in their movies."

I rolled my eyes at him, "You're just jealous of their attractiveness." I crossed my arms, trying to hide my grin. I was proud of my little smart comment I made.

"Oh really?" He asked. He let out a chuckle, "I bet you wish they were your boyfriends, huh?"

I snickered, "Sure," I said, "but even better, I wish I was dating a greaser…" Not to call out any names in particular but _Sodapop Curtis_! "I wish that the Outsiders were somehow here."

Rhett turned to me and asked, "You have one imagination, don't you?" He sighed.

I shrugged, "Well, don't you? I mean it would be so much better here if the gang was here."

Rhett took a deep breath, "I guess so…"

 **-PONY'S POV-**

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. Johnny and I got up to find Dally, but when we did, it was too late. The ground had already begun to pull us to the dirt. Johnny and I stumbled onto the ground, trying to catch our breath. It was suddenly light out and the clouds were drifting by quickly. I saw Dally and Two Bit get up from their chairs and run toward us, only to suddenly have frozen. I watched in disbelief as they drifted away into dust.

"Johnny!" I screamed as I saw him frozen too. What the hell was happening?! He then turns into a cloud of dust as Two Bit and Dally did. I knew I was next…

Suddenly I saw a glowing a figure coming towards me. I screamed in horror as I backed away from it. _What the hell is happening?!_ I remember thinking frantically. It put a finger over its lips as it approached me. It kneeled down next to me and touched my hand. It was suddenly silent as the figure stood up and waved good bye to me.

"What's happening to me?!" I screamed as I started to stiffen up. I then blacked out without a logical explanation as to what was happening…

 **-SODA'S POV-**

I woke up to the sound of dogs barking. For some reason, I didn't remember what happened before I fell asleep, just that the ground was shaking.

I opened my eyes to the sight of a girl pulling at her dogs' collars to back away from me. I sat up in alarm as I noticed I was laying on the ground in the middle of a street. It was dark, so I couldn't see very well… But something just told me I was in a place other than Tulsa.

The girl pulling at her dogs' collars was wearing a purple shirt and really short shorts with a pair of shoes that I'd never seen the style of before. She smiled at me, "I am so sorry about my dogs… Are you okay?" She asked, taking grasp of the dogs'.

"Uhh, I'm not sure. Where am I exactly?" I replied, still puzzled.

She laughed, "You're in Dallas, Texas." She looked concerned as she glanced past my head, "Is your friend okay?"

"What?" I asked in wonder of what she meant. I turned around to see Steve lying on the ground. I rushed over to him in panic, "Steve! Wake up, man!" I shook him as hard as I could.

Steve grumbled tiredly, "What?!" He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"You gotta get up. I don't know how to tell you this, but we're in Dallas!" I yelled at him, still in shock.

Steve squinted his eyes as he sat up and stared at me. He sat there silently for a few seconds. He finally snapped, "What the hell are you talking about?!" He glanced around, scanning our surroundings.

I turned back to the girl, "Are you messing with us? Where the hell are we?!" I cried.

"I told you," she crossed her arms, "you're in Dallas. Is there something wrong?"

I sighed, "Look, girly, I'm normally a very nice guy," I said, "but don't think I won't snap at some point." I took a deep breath, not taking my eyes off of her, "Now tell me, where are we really? Are we in the state of Oklahoma or not?"

She shook her head at me and gave me a strange look, "I told you, this is Texas." She had fear in her eyes.

I looked away, "Okay, can you at least tell me how long we've been here?"

Steve looked up at us, "Yeah. How long have we been here, doll?"

She grinned slightly at Steve's comment, "I don't know how long you've been here exactly. All I remember was coming out here to walk my dogs and you guys were laying here. I didn't think much of it until I came back around the block and you were still here." She bit her lip, "Are you guys drunk or something?"

I lowered my head in annoyance, "No!" I screamed, "All we know is that we woke up here, okay?"

The girl stiffened up as I yelled at her. I looked at the ground in shame. Darry told me never to yell at a woman the way I was yelling at her. "Sorry." I said, looking at her.

She smiles, "It's okay. I bet nobody can stay upset with you, huh?" She giggled.

"I have my way with people." I replied.

Steve walked up to me and rolled his eyes, "Let's go, pretty boy. We gotta find a way back to Tulsa." He slapped my back.

I winced in the faint pain it caused, "Yeah, okay." I replied. I looked at the girl, "I guess I better go with him. I bet my little brother's worried sick about me." I began to walk away.

"Hey," she called out to me. I turned around. "It's getting pretty late… Do you guys need a place to stay for the night?" She asked politely.

I knew it was stupid of me, but I'm all about stupid. "I wouldn't mind."

I could hear Steve hissing behind me, cursing me under his breath. I just pretended not to hear as I smiled at the girl. She looked about my age—16.

"Here," she said, "follow me. I think I can find way to sneak you in…?" She paused in question of my name.

I chuckled, "Oh. Sodapop, and this is Steve."

She grinned, "No kidding? I think I've heard those two names together somewhere. Sodapop, huh?" She chuckled, "That's an interesting name." I smiled like I do when people compliment my name. "C'mon." she said, signaling us to follow her.

As we walked, I noticed that she hadn't told me her name yet. I was curious, so I asked her.

"Hey, I never got you're name. Or should we just call you 'doll?'" I chuckled to myself.

She smiled, her hands still grasping on the dog leashes, "It's Maya."

 **-DALLY'S POV-**

I woke up to the sound of sirens and immediately assumed they'd come for me. I jumped up as I made the realization that Pony, Johnny, and Two Bit were laying on the ground, Johnny and Pony with confused looks on their faces.

A cop hopped out of a police car and greeted me with the shining of a flashlight in my eyes, "Good morning, sir. Are you and your friends alright?" That had to have been a prank.

I rubbed my temple in muddlement, "I swear mister, whatever I did, they had nothing to do with it."

He gave me a puzzled stare, "What are you talking about, son? You need to get home before sunrise or they'll take you downtown for sure." He waved at me as he was about to get in his car, "Have a nice day, young man."

"Wait!" I exclaimed. He stopped. I gestured my hands toward him as I asked, "Where are we?"

The officer nodded, "Dallas."

I almost laughed when he said my name. I knew this was a prank after all! "Yeah?" I called out in response.

"Pardon me, son?" He asked.

I snickered, "You called my name?" I asked smartly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"My name—It's Dallas. Didn't the boys tell you that before they sent you after me?"

He gave me yet another strange look, "Well, Dallas," he said with a nod, "welcome to Dallas, Texas."

"Real funny, man. Like we're really in Texas…" I scoffed.

"Uh, you have a nice day, Dallas." He got into his car and sped down the road.

I turned back to the boys, still laying on the ground. I felt like I was hung over by a long shot. "Pony, Two Bit, Johnny!" I called for them to get up.

Pony and Johnny got up, but Two Bit didn't. "No, mom! Five more minutes…" He said drowsily.

They got up and shook Two Bit, "Get up, man." Johnny said tiredly.

Two Bit's eyes shot open abruptly, startling me a bit. "C'mon, man. The cop said we're in Texas."

"Texas? Well what in the hell are we doing in Texas?! What city are we in? Maybe I can find us a way back." Two Bit groaned tiredly.

Before I could reply, three teenagers, I'd say 16, were walking on the opposite end of the road, laughing and talking.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **-ALICE'S POV-**

"Did you see the way that Dally cried? I was ready to cry too!" I said loudly, putting my hand on my chest as I spoke.

"I know," Taylor replied, "and when Johnny… I can't even say it, it hurts me so bad." She jumped around while walking as she does when she's eager.

Rhett was just laughing at us, "Gimme a break," he said, "the best part about that movie is when Dally dies."

I suddenly heard a voice calling out in anger, "Excuse me?!"

I turned to look across the street. I saw four boys; one was really cute with gold blonde hair and was wearing a leather jacket and boots, another was cute and had long black hair, with noticeable… hair grease?!

I tilted my head, "What're your names?" I yelled back.

The blonde one had a smirk on his face, "What makes you think I'd tell you?! You're probably just another goddamn soc!" He shouted, the sound of his voice echoing through the street.

My mouth dropped open in utter shock as I turned to Taylor. I whispered to her, "Tay, are you seeing this guy?" Rhett just looked calm as he watched this interaction.

"No," Taylor said, shouting across the street, "we just think we might recognize you from somewhere, that's all. What're your names?"

The blonde one with the attitude smirked, "Dally. Over here is Johnny," he pointed to the boy with the black hair. My heart was racing faster with every second. "Then, this is—"

"Ponyboy Curtis." A boy with reddish dark blonde hair interrupted him. My heart sank as soon as he said 'Ponyboy'.

"You're serious?" I asked in a way that only a fangirl would.

Tay started to laugh, "I bet you think you're real funny, don't you?"

I nudged her, "What if they're being serious?" I stared at her seriously.

She shook her head, "You aren't really buying this, are you?"

I shrugged and glanced across the street. The blonde boy that claimed to be Dally had pointed ears and slightly sharp teeth. His jacket wasn't black or dark red or anything I've actually seen nowadays—It was brown. He had a hard, mean look on his face as he stared at me. I notice the boy that claimed to be Johnny had not only black, long, greasy hair, but he was introverted looking and had a very realistic scar on his face. As for the other two boys, the one claiming to be Ponyboy had long, greasy hair too and was lighting a cigarette. The other boy—the one who didn't give us his name yet, was wearing a Mickey Mouse t-shirt and jeans with cowboy boots. He had a bit of a tough look to him, his hair combed back with grease.

I looked up at the blonde boy, "What's his name?" I pointed to the boy. I noticed he had long distinct sideburns. I immediately knew who it was.

Dally looked up and pointed, "Him? That's—"

"Keith 'Two Bit' Mathews." We said at the same time. My mouth dropped open in shock.

I turned to Taylor, "I'm convinced!" I yelled at her.

 **-TAYLOR'S POV-**

"Oh shut up, Al! These guys are not the greasers!" I crossed my arms as the boys across the street watched us.

One of the boys claiming to be Ponyboy stepped closer, "Actually, we are greasers."

I turned my head completely and sized him up, "Gimme all of your information. Everything about yourself that only these boys know." I demanded, placing my hands on my hips.

The boy gave me a puzzled look, "Uhh… okay. My name is Ponyboy Michael Curtis. I'm a greaser. I'm 14. I have two older brothers, one of them loves me, the other can't stand me." _Don't say that_ , I thought, _it breaks my heart when you say that…_ "I go to Will Rogers High School. I get all A's. I watch sunsets. I love to read—"

"Hold it," I cut him off, walking across the street, "your older brother," I stopped in front of him, "he works at a DX? Girls drool over him? Best buddy to Steve Randle?"

Ponyboy nodded. I knew it was him! Somehow it was actually him!

Ponyboy smiled, "Why? Do you somehow know him?" He asked.

I couldn't help it… "Know him?! I dream about him!" When I realized what I had just said, I put both of my hands over my mouth. I felt my cheeks burning bright of embarrassment.

Alice rushed across the street, "Where are you guys from?!" Rhett followed shortly after.

"They aren't the Outsiders, you guys. So give it up already." Rhett stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Dally glared at Rhett, "The lady asked me a question, slick. Cool it and let me answer." He turned back to Alice as she giggled. "We're from Tulsa."

Alice and I were about to faint, which I don't know why we didn't. We were literally talking to _the_ Dally from _the_ Outsiders! I mean, it's still pretty hard to believe, but somehow we were drawn into it quickly.

I realized quickly why he called us like he did. He thought we were talking about him… which we were…

"Cut the act." Rhett snapped at Dally.

Dally gave him a look of loathe as he stepped closer to him, "Are we gonna have a problem, _pal_?"

Alice glanced at Rhett, then back at Dally, "Oh, he's okay. You don't need to do any damage to him or anything."

Without thinking, I uttered, "Real subtle, Al." I had gotten used to her blurting things out like that.

Rhett pushed Dally away, "Look, I ain't lookin' for a fight, I'm just lookin' to get these girls home. If you have a problem with that…"

I turned to Rhett, "Shut up, man!" I snapped, "You are just about to ruin my evening. Just calm down already…"

"No," Rhett stepped forward, forcing me to hold him back, "give me one reason I shouldn't fuck up Mr. Tough Boy with the shitty hair!"

My mouth dropped open in anger and shock, " _He_ has shitty hair?! Watch it, will ya?!" I would fight for Dallas Winston or any of the gang any day. I put up my fists, "Want me to knock ya into 1963?!"

He shook his head, "And to think that I was gonna ask you out… What a crock of bull and a waste of time that would've been." He snickered to himself intently.

"Y-you were gonna ask me out?" I asked with a innocent look on my face.

He looked over at me with a look of hatred. God, what have I done?!

"I'm outta here. Have your little boyfriends take you home, yeah?" He walked away at a fast pace. I wanted to scream at him to get him to come back and explain what he was talking about.

It was silent for a minute, and I don't mean the peaceful silent. Ponyboy walked up to me and asked, "What's your name? I never got it."

I giggled, "It's Taylor. I can't believe I'm standing here with you like this! I'm sorry if I talk too much. Then again, I always do when I'm really really nervous and I have a lot of questions or I just have too much on my mind…" I paused for a second to breathe, "I'm doing it, aren't I?" He nodded with a slight chuckle. I looked away timidly, "Sorry, I just…"

He patted my arm, "Nah, you're fine." _OMGOMGTHEPONYBOYCURTISTOUCHEDMYARMOMGOMG!_

I laughed, trying to play it cool while in my head I was literally dying! "Thanks, man." I stood there silently for a second before I blew up completely, "So where's Sodapop?! Is he here with you?!" Pony gave me a stare that told me I was crazy. I nodded, "Sorry. I bet you," I paused to catch my breath, "get that a lot being his brother and all."

He smiled, "Yeah. You should see the girls back home! They go nuts over him! They treat him like he's a god. And then, here I am, project sidelines…" His voice creeped into a lonely sounding tone.

I laughed, "You're funny. Like really funny. Like 'I bet you could beat Two Bit at a joke contest' kind of funny."

"No, you should hear him, he's real—"

"Oh I've heard him. There he is now, playing with Alice." I said, pointing to Alice while crossing my arms.

Pony had a confused look on his face, "How'd you know he's the wisecracker?" He asked me, then crossed his arms, mimicking me.

I couldn't stop laughing! "Pony," I gasped for air in between crows, "stop it! I'm gonna die!" At this point, everyone was watching me cause a scene of laughter.

He stood up straight and asked, "How am I so funny to you? Most people don't laugh at my stuff."

I finally caught my breath, "I dunno. You're just really funny." I turned to Two Bit, "Looks like you've got some competition, bro. Better watch ya back." I joked.

Two Bit shrugged with a smile as he listened in to Alice and Dally's conversation. Odd.

 **-JOHNNY'S POV-**

These were some very strange, very nice girls we met. They both had nice smiles and all, but that Alice girl—her smile was bright. Almost like the sun on a hot day.

"So, Alice," I stuffed my hands into my pockets, "that's a very nice name. Were you named after someone?"

She grinned, "Not exactly. I mean, well—I guess I was in a way. Do you know Alice in Wonderland?" I nodded. "That's where it's from. And it's…not my birth name, really."

I raised my eyebrows at her comment, "Not your birth name? Then what is your birth name? Do you still go by your birth last name?"

She laughed cutely, "My full birth name is Constance Mizuki Honda. Like the car."

I chuckled, "Okay, Con—Uh, I mean Alice…" I went pale from embarrassment.

She kindly smiled and grabbed my hand, "It's okay, Johnny. You can call me that if you want."

I felt the color come back as I replied, "Uh, thanks. But really, I'll call you Alice if you want."

She bit her lip, "No way," she said, "you can call me whatever you want, Johnathan Andrew Cade."

My eyes widened, along with Dal's. "How'd you know his full name?!" Dally lowered himself down to Alice's height.

She went pale. She stared into Dally's eyes very intently as she did. She finally sighed and responded, "Uh, yeah, I dunno. Just heard about you I guess…"

Dally bit his gum, "How do I know you ain't a soc?" He had his teeth gritted. He barked at her, "You listen to me. If I find out you're a soc, I'm gonna strangle the living—"

"Stop it, Dally." I said putting my arm up against his chest to hold him back, cutting him off.

He turned to me, "Why, Johnnycake? What's it to ya? What, you know 'er or somethin'?!"

Alice thankfully came to my rescue. "Cool it, buster." She grabbed his arm, yanking him away from me and forcing him to look at her. "You know damn well not to treat Johnny like that." She was breathing heavily in a huff attitude.

Dally glared at her for a minute before making his move. "Who are you, baby? You seem to have a real bad attitude problem. Maybe you could," he looked up to the sky with a bad intention and I could tell, "take a chill pill?"

The next thing I knew, I saw the palm of her hand smacking up against his left cheek. The other girl and Pony turned to us suddenly. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ slapped Dallas Winston.

He gave her a cross look before transferring her a lazy grin, a dangerous one at that. "Fiery?" He asked with a snicker, "Fiery girl, ain't ya? Man, nobody's slapped me since…" At that point, he was looking up at the sky. Before too long, he returned his focus back to Alice. "Nobody's slapped me. Ever." I saw him licking the inside of his gum, where she slugged him. "You must really like me."

She gave him the most priceless look. "You?" She snickered, "You are out of your goddamn mind if you think that I'd ever—"

He grabbed ahold of her and held her so close their noses were practically rubbing against each other. "You know you do. It seems you've been all over me since I saw you over there. Your pals were talking about me and I heard it, too. So what the hell is going on there?"

She tried to shake him off, but he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me or I'll scream. I live on this street, and so do other cops' kids."

Dally raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh is that so? You're a cop's kid?" She nodded, then gritted her teeth in a way that you could tell she was angry. He snickered, then dropped her arms out of his hands with attitude.

She fell in my direction so I put out my arms to catch her. I did. She looked almost as shocked as I did.

Taylor and Pony approached us and Dally looked angry.

"Oh my God." Alice said in shock, "Th-thank you, Johnny." I helped her up straight.

I put my hands in my pockets and smiled, "No problem."

Pony looked kind of amazed as he whispered, "Nice going, Johnny." He patted my arm.

"Look, uh, I hate to interrupt this little moment and everything," Two Bit said seriously, "but we need to find a way back to Tulsa."

Taylor gave a confused look, "But you're in the 21st century. It won't be the same."

 **-DALLY'S POV-**

"What're you talking about?" I asked the girl with the red hair.

She shrugged, "What I meant to say… was 'Are you in need of a place to stay?'" She flashed me a smile.

I snickered, "You're offering _us_ a place to stay? 'Cause I'd probably be better off alone in the streets." I replied like the smart ass I am.

"Well hey, it's better than staying in a cop's home. So are you in or not?"

I shook my head, "No way. I ain't listening to no red head I just met on the street. No way."

"Fine," Ponyboy stepped up and put his arm around her shoulder, "have it your way, Dal."

I almost choked on my own spit as I shouted, "What?! Are you crazy?! You're gonna follow her?"

He shrugged, "I guess I am. She seems trustworthy. I mean, hey, at least she's offering to help."

"By inviting us—complete strangers, into her home?!"

She sighed, "My name is Taylor. Just call me Taylor, alright?"

I turned to her, "Yeah whatever, honey."

She looked furious now. She crossed her arms, "I think it would be in your best interest, Winston, if you follow me to my house for the night. My parents aren't cops," she flashed me a sinister-like grin, "and they won't bust you for drug possession. Or passing cigarettes. Or fighting."

I licked my lips, then spoke, "How do you know about that stuff? You don't know me, and I bet you have no intention to know me better. So _do_ explain how you know about my records."

She chuckled to herself, "I just do, okay? Don't worry about it, jailbird."

That pissed me off. I ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "How do you know about me, huh? How?! I'll know if it's the last thing I do."

She grabbed me by the collar, "I told you, I. just. Do."

I let out a calm sigh, "Whatever, I ain't going with ya. So Johnny, Two Bit, let's go." Johnny and Two Bit stood next to me and gave me a funny look. "What? You aren't thinking…"

"Damn it, Dal. This girl wants to help us and I'm wanting to sleep." Two Bit said in a frank manner.

I laughed crazily, "You think this girl wants to help you? Nah, she just wants to use you. If you're smart, you're gonna stay out in the streets like me."

Taylor wasn't having it. "Like you were smart on the streets of New York? Really," she shook her head, "just bravo, tough guy."

This girl knew who I was somehow. Both of them did. I don't know how the hell they did, but they just did.

"Watch what you're sayin' sweetheart." I gave her an annoyed look.

She just shrugged and began to walk away, Pony, Johnny, and Two Bit following her. "Suit yourself, slick."

"Wait," I finally gave in, "I'm coming." I let out a sigh and Alice smiled as she was a few feet ahead of me. I ran to catch up to her.

I could tell she was trying to hide a smile as she said, "You just couldn't stay away, could you?"

I licked my lips, "Maybe I could have," I put my arm around her, "but maybe I would've missed out on another pretty face."

She crossed her arms and shook my arm off, " _Maybe_ I should teach you how to flatter a girl. That would be great for the next time you try to get in someone's panties."

"Oh, are you telling me I don't know how to get girls?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

She smiled at me with great disgust. "No offense, bud, but you're the one attempting to flirt right now." I stopped and she walked ahead.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me. Nobody—"

"Walks away from you… I know that. That's why I did it." She dealt me a charming smile as she walked on.

I shook my head, "You're a little wise ass, aren't ya? How old are you, anyways? 14?"

She turned to me with a frown. "Look, _pal_ , I think it'd be best if you kept your mouth shut and your hands to yourself. 'Kay?" She scrunched up her nose as she gave me a sassy grin.

 **-ALICE'S POV-**

Dally was acting like a real jerk. I don't know what I expected before, but he was acting real arrogant now that I've met him. He's still kinda cute though…

He sped up to me. "So, how come you let Johnny call you—what was it? Karen?"

"It's Alice to you, Dallas." I half yelled in his face.

He smirked, "And it's Dally to you, _Alice_." He pulled out a cigarette.

I snatched it from him and took a drag. "Thanks. I was in need of one." _What am I doing?!_ I thought.

He scowled at me, "Really? You wanna give that back to me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, don't act like you don't steal 'em."

"I pay for my own cigarettes, thanks." He grabbed another cigarette and lit it.

I sighed in annoyance, "Sorry, Dally. I guess I just wanted to piss you off." I laughed crazily.

"And why would you do that?" He planted a lazy grin on his face. He raised his eyebrows as if he was intrigued by my approach. _Goals have been reached_ , I thought.

"Because I know you like girls that can make you angry. Not only that," I tried to hide my pride as I uttered, "but I like guys the way I like pizza. Hot and greasy." I saw it in a meme once, so I had to try it.

He swept back his long blonde hair back behind his pointy lynx-like ears before leaning in and whispering to me, "Where d'you girls hang out?" _Yes_ , I thought. "Maybe I could pick you up tomorrow and we could," he shrugged, "hang out."

Before I could answer, Ponyboy came rushing to Dally's side. "Hey, Dal."

Dally looked embarrassed and crucially peeving. "Hey, Pony." He messed up his hair, "Why aren't ya up there with your little girlfriend, huh?"

Pony snapped back defensively, "She ain't my girlfriend. What about you two?" He glanced in my direction, "Is he making a move on you?"

I crossed my arms timidly, "I—no…"

"Oh, give me a break, smarty. You were all over me. Some easy girl you must be…" Dally laughed to my disgust.

I took the cigarette out of my mouth, "Wow, Winston," I said inspecting the cigarette carefully, "you sure have a way with women." I pressed the lit cigarette onto his shoulder, his leather jacket shielding his body from harm. I then smiled, clearly aggravated by his inclination. Before he could do anything about it, I hastened to Taylor, Johnny, and Two Bit's side, knowing that they'd protect me from Dally if he dared to come after me.

Taylor smiled, "Hey," she said with enthusiasm, "why aren't you talking to Dally? I thought you'd be gone for hours after… Sorry that sounded kinda," she lowered her head, "vulgar."

I just shrugged, "You know I wouldn't take that offensively. In fact, normally I'd probably take that as a compliment."

"Normally? Oh shit. What'd he do?" She asked as expected.

I rolled my eyes, then leaned in to whisper, "He's just being Dally."

"Oh." She said plainly.

 _-AT THE WELLINGTON RESIDENCE (2 MINUTES LATER)-_

"Stay here for a minute, okay?" Taylor told us.

We all stared at Dally, standing in the back of the pack. "What?!" He whisper yelled.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Ugh, whatever. Just wait here for a minute." She rushed inside without saying another word.

 **-TWO BIT'S POV-**

It got really quiet for a minute before I broke the silence. "What goes in hard and pink but comes out soft and mushy?" I began to crack up already as I asked the question.

"Oh. My. God. Two Bit!" Alice said in an embarrassed manner.

Dally put his hand on her shoulder, "C'mon, you should know this one."

Her mouth dropped open offendedly as I continued to laugh my ass off, along with Pony.

"You are _such_ an asshole!" She screamed at him with her arms crossed.

Dally nodded, "I'm just cheering you on. C'mon, I bet you know it." He ended his statement with a smirk.

Johnny looked up at Dally with innocent, shy eyes. "Stop it, Dal."

"I'll give you a hint. It has (BLEEPED OUT FOR THE SAKE OF CHILDREN READING THIS XD)." He said with a laugh. By then, Pony and I had stopped laughing.

Alice stared at him with fury, "You wanna know what it is? It's your 2cm cock that you somehow manage to pull your head down to it and start pleasuring it yourself! _That_ —That is what it is."

Dally's smirk was gone. He pushed Johnny aside and glared down at Alice. "What did you just say to me?!"

"Shh shh shh," she said, pressing her finger up to his lips, "you're gonna feed the fire." She gave him an unpleasant frown.

He pushed her hand away and cursed to himself a little bit.

I felt kinda bad, so I explained it to them. "The answer is bubblegum. Also, you should be ashamed of yourselves now."

Alice scowled at me, "Sorry, Two Bit, but I ain't in the mood for it."

I nodded, "Okay. That's fine. Maybe just between us guys then." I nudged Johnny, though he still looked a little upset at Dally. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

He shook his head casually, "Nothing."

Dally looked a little worried, "Are you sure? Is it because I said those things to princess whats-'er-bucket over here?" He pointed to Alice.

"You know what? I'll be back in the morning." Alice nodded before walking away. _Odd_ , I thought, _but not unexpected._

Taylor came back a minute later and showed us in. "Be very quiet. My mom is asleep and she thinks that you guys are Alice and Rhett… Where is Alice?"

I answered as quietly as I could as we walked up the stairs, "She said she'd be back in the morning. Probably because of Dally acting like a complete…" I turned my head to face his before chuckling a little after seeing how mad he looked.

Taylor shushed me with a slight giggle. Johnny tittered a bit too.

"Okay, this is my room, so don't steal/ruin/break…anything." Taylor said, looking past Johnny, Pony, and me.

Dally stared at her wide-eyed, "Why do you keep looking at me?!"

I glanced back at Dally, "Just cool it," I said, turning back to Taylor, "I'll keep an eye on him."

She smiled, "Thanks, Two Bit. I'm gonna go to the private library for a couple hours, so just stay here and get some rest." She walked out of the room in silence.

I could tell that Dal was already busy trying to find something to steal. "Don't even think about it." I told him before sitting up against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _-THE NEXT MORNING-_

 **-PONYBOY'S POV-**

I woke up around 9:00 to the sound of chattering in the hallway. I shook the guys, but they wouldn't get up—Not even Johnny, who's the lightest sleeper of all of us.

 _Damn_ , I thought as I stood up, _Taylor's not in her bed. Guess she's still in her private library or something._ I tip-toed over to the door and cracked it a bit as I saw a boy and a woman who looked about in her mid 30's, early 40's speaking to each other.

"What do you want for breakfast, Jake? We've got waffles, eggs and bacon, cereal…?" The woman asked him.

He rolled his eyes at her, "I don't care. I'll just pick up some food on the way to Sandy's." _Damn. He had to remind me of that witch…_

"No, Jake. I think that girl is a bad influence on you and that you need to find someone more your age to hang out with." She scowled at him, "Why don't you just eat breakfast here for today?"

The boy threw a shout at her, "Because I'm so sick and tired of Taylor talking about those stupid cartoons!"

The woman crossed her arms, "They are not cartoons. They are fictional characters."

"That she thinks are like…real!" He flailed his arms up and down like a loon.

I all of a sudden lost my grip on the door frame and fell over, slamming the door onto the wall behind it. Shit.

"Hey, who are you?!" The boy bellowed at me with confusion and anger.

I was speechless. I froze completely. Who am I? _Who am I? Who am I?!_ I thought. "Uhh…"

"That's Rhett Winston, Taylor's friend that spent the night." She nodded with a smile. "Are Alice and Taylor up yet?"

I put my finger up and snapped it, "Yeah. They are. They're getting dressed and going to… school in ten minutes." I smiled back, unbeknownst to her, thankful for saving my butt.

"So you're Rhett?" The boy asks me. "I hear a lot about you from songbird. Only thing is… she said you had blonde hair."

I nodded, "Yeah, I uhh—dyed it red. Last night, actually. Does it look okay?"

The boy opened his mouth, but before he could utter a single word, was cut off by the woman. "It looks fine, dear. You go ahead and fix yourself some breakfast."

I nodded once again and told her, "Maybe you should stay clear of the girls for a few minutes. They're talking about some other stuff as well."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Rhett. My name's Jake by the way. You better be real nice to my little sister or you're gonna be dead meat."

I gulped down a whole pocket full of saliva. I was actually pretty intimidated by Jake's approach. He could probably kill me if he really wanted to. He looked almost as strong as Darry… Which reminded me, Where was Darry?

I hurried on down the stairs, noticing how huge this place really was. I was starting to think that Taylor really might have been a soc, though her mother didn't act vulgar toward me like a soc's mother would. Anyways, there was a huge couch right in the center of the room with small violet colored pillows on it. It was the nicest furniture I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on! The walls were fancied up with wallpaper crested with roses and bouquets of gold and silver. They had the most beautiful paintings on the walls—one of them was by Pablo Picasso, and I recognized it. It sure was pretty…

I finally got away from all of the glory sights and moved on down a hallway with velvety-red wallpaper and candles hung up on the wall. It lead into an even smaller hallway with a brilliant blue color that faded into white along the ceiling. There was finally a door on the right that had a sign reading _Taylor's Books_.

Nice. She has her own private library all to herself and I don't even have a proper bookshelf.

I opened the door a crack and was immediately greeted by a dog barking in my face. It was a cute little dog, like one you'd see with Elizabeth Taylor at a shoot or something. I gave the small dog a gentle pat on the head and said, "Good dog, good dog."

I continued passed the corner and to my shock, there were hundreds—thousands—millions of books on the shelves! Had she already read all of these?!

I then saw Taylor curled up in a leathery fabric chair, with a book in hand, sleeping. She actually looked kinda cute as she slept. Like a child almost. Just like Sodapop…

I didn't want to disturb her, but I had to in order not to get the police called on the guys and I. "T-Taylor," I shook her gently, "Taylor, you awake?" She clearly wasn't.

She rubbed her eyes, "Pon—" She yawned, "Ponyboy? Is that you?"

I nodded as I removed the book from her hands, "Yeah. And you gotta come upstairs. Your mom thinks you and Alice are in your bedroom."

"Wh—Are you real?"

I gave her a strange look.

"Nevermind." She said, "How'd you get past my mom?" She sat up.

I chuckled, "Well, it's kind of a long story…"

"I guess we don't have a whole lot of time, huh?" She asked me tiredly.

I shook my head, "I guess we don't." I gave her a grin, "You like to read?"

She nodded. "I've always loved to read." She jumped to her feet, "Been readin' since I was only five years old."

I shrugged, "Same here. I love the characters, they can be so gallant."

She flashed me an excited smile, "Like Dally?"

I tilted my head, "Dally? What's he got to do with that? Anyway, he ain't gallant. He's kind of a jerk if you ask me. He's actually a jerk if you ask anyone. Believe me, he ain't anywhere near gallant."

She let out a sigh, "I believe you, Pony. I just kinda think in a way he's… kinda heroic. Johnny must think so, too."

I gave her another funny look as we walked back out into the hallway, "Heroic… I don't follow. What has Dallas Winston ever done to help people?"

 **-TAYLOR'S POV-**

Damn. It's not like I could just tell him he was from a book or anything. He'd think I was crazy, then it would drive him crazy. "I bet he's done something. Maybe one day he'll save someone from a fire. Ya never know. He's pretty crazy, so really, why wouldn't he?"

"You obviously don't know Dal. He believes that he can take care of himself and that he doesn't need anyone to care for him. _Also_ , that he doesn't care for anyone but himself."

I sighed, "I don't know, man. I guess I can just see him as being a hero. Maybe that's not the way he sees things, but I see a tough guy, who all his life, was alone… But one day, he was recognized for more than being a law-breaker."

Pony paused for a minute before smiling. "I like that." He stated simply, "You always see the best in people. It's very admirable."

I couldn't help but blush. I knew I was a little old for Pony, but it was still a flattering thought. "Thanks, Pony."

As we reached the stairs, my mom stepped into the bathroom. I knew that that would leave us enough time to get the guys out of there.

"C'mon." I grabbed Ponyboy's arm and pulled him up the stairs and into my room.

I flicked on the light since it was out for some reason. I always wanted to say something like this… "Rise and shine, sleeping beauties!" I mildly shouted.

Two Bit and Johnny immediately got up and straightened themselves up. They fixed their hair in my mirror, as did Pony. Wow. As for Dally, he was just laying there like a bump on a log.

I rolled my eyes in disgust as I lightly kicked his hip, "Wake up, Jailbird."

He slowly sat up, flipping me off in the process. He just sat there for a few seconds, "What happened last night?"

"We'll explain later." Johnny said as he grabbed Dally's arm and pulled him up.

"Okay, we should meet at the park for a few minutes before we head out." Pony said with a nod.

I grabbed Ponyboy's arm before they could leave, "I wanna come with you. To the park?"

He nodded in agreement, "Uh, okay."

 **-SODA'S POV-**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and the sound of dogs barking. Steve and I were both laying on a bed in the girl, Maya's house. Steve woke up at the same time, so it wasn't my imagination that pancakes were on the cook. As for the dogs, they were definitely barking.

I sat up, and so did Steve. I looked around the room for Maya. She wasn't in there. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and asked Steve, "What time is it?"

He looked at the wall at a coca-cola branded clock. "9:05. God, lover boy, we gotta get back to Tulsa."

I snapped at him, "I know! Just keep quiet about it. I gotta get back by 5 to take Pony to the movies. I promised him I would."

"Yeah, yeah… Just focus on getting us back, okay?" He got up and looked through the chest of drawers diagonal from the bed.

I jumped to my feet and stood beside him with a smirk. "What're you doing?"

He continued rummaging through the drawers. A lot of it was lingerie; Bras and panties of all colors and in all different fabrics. Lace, silk, you name it. Steve pulled out a pair of hot pink laced panties and chuckled with one hand over his mouth as he held it with the other. "This girl is naughty. I mean, are you seeing this?!"

I rolled my eyes and snatched it from him, "You're so perverted, Steve." Without thinking, I caressed my fingers along the skimpy fabric. Woah, this stuff really did have a naughty feeling to it…

Suddenly the door opened. Before I could hide the 'no-no' article, Maya stepped into the room. "Good morning, boys." She said with a warm smile.

I was speechless as she stared at me. I simply waved my free hand at her and mumbled, "Hey." I could tell I was growing into a tomato from the embarrassment.

She simply smiled and held her hand out, "Playing with my panties, I see." I shook my head nervously, but before I could speak, she let out a giggle. "If you wanted to see them, you could've just asked me." I raised my eyebrows at this approach.

Steve closed his eyes and smiled like 'the fun drunk' and asked, "Can we see them?"

I slapped my hand to my forehead. Really, dude? "I'm sorry about Steve…"

I then felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Maya with a friendly smile on her face. "It's okay, Sodapop. I would've let _you_ see them, though." She then walked out of the room. I felt a smug smile spread across my face. _You've done it again, you handsome rascal_. Maya then shouted, "Pancakes are ready! I've got to go to school, but I'll be back around 3:15. Maybe we could go get some food… That is if you stay."

Steve and I walked out of the room and into a hallway that lead to the kitchen. "I don't think we're gonna stay, darling. I think we're gonna head back to Tulsa by around 9:30, actually. Right, Pepsi?"

He caught me off guard as I was staring at the walls. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure." I continued to glance around.

Maya looked a little disappointed, "Oh. Well, I mean, maybe if you ever come back…"

Steve grabbed a pancake off the counter and started wolfing it down. "Yeah, maybe," he said grossly, his mouth still full with broken up, saliva-filled pancake.

I cringed a bit at the sight. Don't get me wrong, I love Steve. He's my best buddy in the world, but he sure is a sloppy eater.

Maya looked grossed out too as she stormed to the front door and grabbed her backpack. "Well," she said, "I guess I'll see you later…" Her eyes met mine, "Sodapop." She walked out the door with a firm smile on her face.

"Damn it, Steve!" I exclaimed as she shut the door. "She's a real nice girl and you had to act like that toward her?"

Steve rolled his eyes as he picked up another pancake, "So what, man? It's not like you could make that happen."

"That's not what I—"

"Oh yes it is." He half shouted at me. "You've clearly got a thing for her. Now I don't know if your head is so far up that it can't get out of the clouds, but listen; That girl is something that's never gonna happen, ya hear me?"

I let out a loud sigh, "I know. Just don't be so arrogant sometimes, okay?"

 **-ALICE'S POV-**

When I got to school, I didn't see Taylor. _Oh shit_ , I thought, _what if Dally killed her or something?_ I chuckled at my own thought as I rushed into 1st period.

Rhett sat in the back with the usual smirk he wore so well. As per usual, girls were highkey flirting with him, everyone noticing it, except for him.

"Hey, Rhett." I asked him, "Have you seen Taylor?"

He crossed his arms, "Why would I have seen her? I don't want to see her."

I felt my voice elevating in anger, "Shut up, you idiot. You had your chance with her, and now she's probably hanging off of Sodapop's arm because you blew it!"

He sat up and leaned in closer to me, "Sodapop is not real! He's never gonna be real and she's never going out with him! Get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat."

 _How dare he use a Pitch Perfect reference on me?!_ "He is real, you Cotton-Headed Ninny Muggins!" I whisper yelled at him.

He gasped, "Cool it, will ya?!"

"No."

"Yes."

" _No_."

" _Yes_."

"No!"

"Yes!"

I let out a growl, "You are so stubborn!"

He held his hands under his desk as he asked me, "What was that?"

" _I said,_ 'You are so stubborn!'" I hissed at him. Before I could finish my statement, he pulled a mirror into view. I yanked it away from him and busted it on his desk. I then crossed my arms and continued about my business, sitting quietly until class started.

His mouth dropped open in shock. "Gee, Alice, you got a real temper on you." He ran his hand through his hair.

I ignored him and just waited for class to start. And he says Dally's an asshole…

 **-JOHNNY'S POV-**

"So, what's the hurry to get back?" Taylor asked us.

I let out a chuckle, "I'm not in the biggest hurry."

She smiled. Pony sat next to her on the park bench, "I need to get back to my brothers. They're probably worried sick…Well, at least Soda probably is."

Taylor jumped up, "Don't say that, Pony. Darry loves you and the only person who can't see it is you." Wait. How did Taylor know who Darry was? We never mentioned his name or anything about him.

"How d'you know?!" Pony snapped back at her. "How d'you know so much about me and Sodapop?! Who are you?!" Pony then ran off down the sidewalk.

"Pony…" Taylor stepped a few steps before giving up. "Shit."

Two Bit stormed after Pony, "Wait up, man!"

I swallowed, "How do you know so much about us all? You and Alice seem to know a lot about us."

She smiled anxiously, "I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I don't know how you'd react if I did."

That caught Dally's attention. He jumped up at the notion, "What do you mean 'you don't know how we'd react'? We don't 'react' in any particular way to anything."

She sighed with noticeable fear in her voice, "Oh, you'd react to this, buddy."

"Please, Taylor. What is it? It'll eat me alive not knowing." I told her, my hands still in my pockets.

She paused for a minute before letting out a sigh. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but then she stopped and paused again. She sat back down on the bench silently. She waited a few seconds before whispering, "You're gonna think I'm absolutely crazy but…" She bit her lip, "I'm psychic. I know a lot about you because I'm a psychic."

"Bull." Dally pointed at her, "How do you really know about us?!" He inched closer to her with his sharp teeth gritted.

I leaped in front of him, "Stop it, Dal. I think she's telling the truth."

"How can you tell, huh? This little bitch probably lies to everybody!"

Taylor leaped to her feet and protested, "I'm not lying, Dally! Also, I'm not a bitch," she turned away shyly, "I let you stay the night at my house last night. I helped you, so thanks for the name in return."

He snickered before it seemed like he realized something. He calmed down and sat on the bench. "Sorry. Guess I always get like this around new people."

"I'll say." I commented, to which he laughed.

"So," he leaned in and whispered something to her…

 **-TAYLOR'S POV-**

Dally then whispered to me, "So, are you free tonight? Maybe we could hang out somewhere."

I felt myself go pale. Normally, when I imagined what would happen if Dally flirted with me or asked me out, I would be blushing like a strawberry in bloom. I guess now that Dally is actually here, I'm just a bit in shock.

"I-I-uh…" I looked up at Johnny, standing there watching the whole interaction. "Wh—maybe…" I really didn't know what to say.

I suddenly got a buzz from my back pocket. Thank God to whoever it was! They really saved me from further embarrassment. I pulled out my phone and read the text message.

Dally and Johnny leaned in, "What's that?"

I giggled. I guess I must've forgotten they were from the 1960's and wouldn't have known what my cell phone was. "Oh, it's just my cell phone. They were invented long after the b—60's… Yeah, they're pretty cool. Maybe you can get one if you stay…" I glanced up at Johnny, a shy smile on his face, "Would you like one?"

Johnny shrugged, "What do they do?"

"Here," I told him, "let me check my text really quick." I scrolled through my iPhone 6 Plus and to my messages.

Alice: _Hey where are you?! Classes started 5 minutes ago!_

I ignored her text and showed Johnny and Dally the features of my phone. Hopefully that would be enough to convince them to stay… It would be pretty damn awesome if they did.

"And you can call your friends from anywhere, as long as you have their cell… You can set alarms, write stories, watch YouTu—you can watch cool videos on this really cool site that everyone's obsessed with. It's pretty sweet." I told them.

Dally leaned back on the bench as Johnny continued to stare at the phone in amazement. I thought it was actually kind of cute the way he took an interest in it. Dally lit a cigarette as he uttered, "I'm actually starting to like it here." Yes. Goals have been reached!

Johnny nodded in agreement, "Me, too." He glanced around awkwardly, "I-I really like that Alice girl… She's nice."

Dally was rattled by this. He paused, dragging his attention away from his cigarette. "Why? She's kind of stubborn, don't you think?"

I turned to him, "She's not bad, Dal. She's really cool when you get to know her. She's also one to play hard-to-get." I crossed my arms as I thought of Ponyboy. I looked at Johnny, "Don't you think Ponyboy and Two Bit should be back by now?"

Johnny looked down as if deep in thought. "Sure they would. What do you think, Dal?"

Dally took a long drag before answering the question at hand, "Pff, they're fine I'm sure." His eyes wandered toward me, "Why're you so worried?"

I quickly turned away, "I dunno, I'm just wondering. What if something happened to them?"

Dally snickered, "Ain't nothing going to happen to them, alright. Calm down."

What he said kind of pissed me off. What I told them about being a psychic, wasn't exactly a lie. I've been able to see into the future ever since I turned 16. I'd see visions in my dreams; brief ones, but still some things I'd see the next day at school and stuff. When my dad died, I had a vision of my dad sitting in his office chair, being brutally beaten to death… It was the worst thing I ever had to see…

I suddenly got a vision. Pony and Two Bit were running when a drunk guy ran over Pony as he rushed across the street. _Oh shit_ , I thought, _No!_

"Ahh!" I jumped up.

Johnny rushed to my side and put his hand on my arm, "What's wrong?"

I felt like I was going to collapse as I looked into his eyes and responded, "Pony's in trouble. We have to help him!" I rushed off down the sidewalk before he could respond.

 **-DALLY'S POV-**

"What's up with her?" I asked Johnny.

Johnny shrugged, "She said that Pony's in trouble."

I licked my lips before pausing for a second. I finally caught on, "C'mon, let's go help her."

When we got a few meters behind Taylor, I screamed at her, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Pony's gonna get hurt," I could hear her sniffling as she ran, "I gotta help him or he's gonna get hurt!"

I was taken aback by how emotional she was acting over someone she just met. What was Pony to her anyway? "Seriously?!" I asked her, still out of breath from running.

I was then caught off guard by her screaming, "No! Don't cross!" I looked up ahead and sure enough, Pony was about to cross the street.

"Why can't he…?" I gasped as I notice what was going to happen. My eyes witnessed a car coming full speed at Ponyboy as he was crossing the street. "Pony! Don't cross!" I shouted as loud as I could.

Before he could get half way through the street, the car came rushing at him. Johnny kept screaming "No! Pony, no!" at the top of his lungs.

"Pony!" I shrieked in fear as the car came barreling closer. I was close to the road when Taylor collapsed on the sidewalk. She fell to her knees and cried, placing her hands over her eyes.

I immediately kneeled down next to her. I didn't know what to say, or what to do.

I then looked up and what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend. A huge car ran right into Ponyboy, causing him to fall onto the windshield.

I jumped up and sprinted toward the car. As I reached the street, a guy stepped out and started crying. I shouted at him furiously, "What the hell is wrong with you, goddamn it?! He's just a kid!" I pointed to Ponyboy, laying almost lifelessly on the ground.

I heard Taylor, Johnny, and Two Bit rushing to Pony's side as I continued to scream at the guy like a lunatic. The guy looked drunk as it was.

"My name is Taylor Wellington. I'm at Anita Harris Phelps Park in Dallas. And my friend was just hit by a car." I heard Taylor on the phone, with who I assumed was 9-1-1. "No, ma'am, the man is drunk I believe." She glanced in the man's direction.

The man was leaned up against his car having a serious breakdown. I pointed my finger at him, "Don't think you can sob your way out of this, you petty little…"

"Calm down, Dal." Johnny ran to my side, "It's okay. Taylor said he's breathing."

I sighed in relief, "Good. Now we've just gotta get him to the hospital 'cause he's prolly fucked up a little."

Johnny looked back at Pony and Taylor before sighing, "I hope he doesn't need too much done."

"Yeah, me too."

 _-THREE HOURS LATER-_

 **-RHETT'S POV-**

I kept staring at the screen of my phone, trying to decide whether I should text Taylor or not. It hurt me pretty bad that she'd defend some stupid impersonators over me. I thought I was her best friend. She was mine…

Suddenly Alice walked to the lunch table and sat beside me. I immediately turned off my phone when she began to speak, "What's with the long face? I thought pretty boys weren't allowed to have frowns."

"I am not a pretty boy," I protested, "I am simply someone that somehow has a lot of girls into him."

She snickered, "Yeah, whatever," she took a sip of her Mountain Dew, "pretty boy."

I rolled my eyes and turned my back to face her. I went back to my messages and stared at the screen on Taylor and I's conversation. I just sat there and stared for a good minute.

Before "The text is not going to send itself." happened.

"Jesus!" I jump back as Alice watched over my shoulder. "What's your obsession with doing that to people?!"

She shrugged, "I dunno, dude. I just like to scare people into relationships." She ended with a grin.

I rolled my eyes before stepping out of the cafeteria and into the choir hall, which is empty at lunch time. I quickly dialed Taylor's number and waited for her to pickup. The call went something like this:

Taylor: Hello? *Sniffles*

Me: Tay? Are you okay? Where are you?

Taylor: I-I'm at the hospital. With the guys.

Me: What did those little punks do to you?!

Taylor: God, Rhett, they didn't do anything. Ponyboy got hit by a car and now he's having to get immediate treatment… *voice trails off*

Me: *puts hand over mouth* Are you hurt?! Do you need me to—

Taylor: Can you please come and get me?

Me: Uhh, is that what you want?

Taylor: Please, Rhett. I want to see you.

Me: *gulp* Okay, baby girl, I'll be there in 10. *hangs up*

I ran back inside, only to see Alice being hit on by no one other than Jack Wiggins—the son of the soccer team coach. I rolled my eyes as I walked back toward the exit of the building.

I pulled out my phone and texted her, telling her where I was going. That's when I saw my sister hanging out next to my car with her friend, Maya. Maya had a thing for me, and I knew that. But in all honesty, I didn't like her back since I was so in love with Taylor.

"Hey, Rhettsy." Maya winked at me as I unlocked my car.

I just gave her a friendly smile before hopping in the driver's seat and starting up the car. I really didn't want to hear about how she wanted to 'take a ride' with me or anything of that sort.

"What, aren't ya gonna even say 'Hi'?" She smirked at me.

I looked out the window and frowned, "You really are a slut, aren't you?" Before she could reply or worse, attack me, I peeled off out of the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I got to the hospital around 10 minutes later. I saw Taylor on the third floor balcony, standing with the guy that claimed to be Johnny. She was talking to him and when she saw me, she waved at me.

I hurried up the stairs, not wanting to wait in the elevator with a bunch of random strangers. I just wanted to see Taylor and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

When I got to the third floor, I walked up to the directory sign and looked for where she would be. That's when a nurse approached me. "Excuse me, sir?"

I turned around, "Oh, hello. I was just wondering," I cleared my throat, "there's a boy that got hurt. He has red hair and young looking. Around 15 years of age?"

"Are you referring to the boy that claims to be 'Ponyboy Curtis'?" She asked me.

I nodded, "So it's not just me that thinks he's full of crap."

She shook her head, "No way. The Outsiders was my boyfriend's favorite book in high school and he never shut up about it."

I licked my lips, "I know how you feel." I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Anyways, what room is he in?"

She flashed me a welcoming smile, "Just down the hall in room 309." She pointed down the hall.

"Thanks." I told her before making my way down the hall to the room.

As soon as I got to the door, I saw Taylor holding Johnny's hand. The guy that was pretending to be Dally was sitting in the corner next to the Ponyboy impersonator, in a hospital bed. The Two Bit fake was sitting on the balcony next to Johnny and Taylor. I rushed in, not thinking, and the Dally guy jumped in front of me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, bub?!" He pushed me back.

I dusted my uniform off, "Relax. I'm here for Taylor."

"What makes you think she wants to see _you_?!" He shouted at me.

I gave him a twisted up face. "What makes you think she doesn't?! She called me, idiot." He gave me a puff before finally moving out of my way.

I nodded at him as I passed by. When I got outside, I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Hey, Songbird." I uttered to Taylor.

 **-TAYLOR'S POV-**

I spun around as soon as I heard Rhett's voice. I practically jumped on him I was so happy to see him! He almost fell over as I wrapped my arms around him. I closed my eyes, "Rhett!" I cried, "Oh my god, I'm so glad to see you!"

I felt him wrap his arms around me as well as he uttered, "Oh, Tay… I'm so sorry about last night. I was such a jerk and I shouldn't have been. I really, really shouldn't have said those things to you."

I was too happy to see him to speak. I just shook my head, then rested it on his shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Dally in the doorway of the sliding glass door, giving Rhett a despicable glare. Holy shit, was he _jealous_?!

I raised my head and stared at Rhett, "I really missed you." I told him with a firm grin.

He bit his lip, glancing down from my eyes to my lips. "I really missed you too."

I looked past Rhett's head and saw Dally still glaring at him. So much fire filled in his eyes. I backed away from Rhett, "So, how's Alice?"

He sighed, almost as if he was embarrassed. "She's fine, just getting hit on by Coach Wiggins' son."

"Oh my—Jack?! She told me she slept with him already." I giggled, so did Rhett.

Rhett's smile was so sweet. "Really? Slept with Jack? Gee, never thought I'd hear something as crazy as that. Especially coming from Alice."

"Alice slept with someone? Who?" Dally straightened up in alarm. So he did like Alice…

I shrugged, "Why do you wanna know?" I couldn't help but grin at the thought of Dallice. _L-to-the-M-A-O!_

Dally glanced around, I guess to hide that he actually cared. "No reason. Just kinda wondering, that's all."

I nodded, "Right. I'm sure that's why." I winked at Rhett, making him laugh a little. I got him to laugh. That's a good thing, right?

 **-DALLY'S POV-**

Damn those girls were getting in my head. First Alice, and now Taylor. That Rhett guy was starting to really get on my nerves. Hopefully Taylor doesn't like him the way I think she likes him. If I can't have Alice, I want Taylor all to myself.

"That _is_ why." I smirked at her, trying to hide my affection.

She let out a cute giggle, "Okay, okay, keep your panties on, bro!"

I wanted to laugh, but at the same time, I didn't want her to know I liked her. So I just rolled my eyes. "Why? You jealous?"

She let out a nervous sigh, "No. Why would I be jealous?"

The Rhett guy butted in, "Yeah, why'd she be jealous over a bonehead like you?"

I stepped toward him with my teeth gritted up, "You better watch it, pal!"

"Stop it," Taylor demanded, "you guys are acting like little kids."

The Rhett guy rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Says the person who thinks Sodapop Curtis is a real person…"

I pushed him up against the railing on the balcony, "Watch what you say about Sodapop Curtis, buddy! It'll get real ugly for you if you say something you shouldn't."

"Dally!" Taylor shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling me back, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Just because he says something you don't like, doesn't mean you have to explode on him!" She had anger struck deep in her eyes.

I shook her arm off, "Fine! You have fun with this piece of shit, alright?!"

She stepped back, "What?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

I walked back into the room and sat next to Pony. Maybe Alice was still available… I highly doubted that.

 **-PONY'S POV-**

"Hey, Dal." I uttered weakly.

"Hey, Pony," Dally replied, "how're you feeling, kid?"

I shrugged, only it hurt a little when I did. "I don't know. What happened?" I asked him, still a bit dazed from being hit.

He let out a snicker, "Some drunk guy hit you with his car a couple hours ago. What, you don't remember? Man," he put the back of his hand up against my forehead, "he must've hit you pretty hard."

I grinned, "So what's got ya looking so bad?" He looked absolutely horrible if I'm honest. He was a bit off color and his hair was disheveled.

"Hey," he pointed his finger in my face, "just because you're in the hospital, don't mean I won't kick your butt. I don't have a problem with doing that. I could arrange that." He paused for a second, then leaned back in his chair. He sighed, "Girl problems, that's all."

I raised my eyebrow, "Alice? Or is it Sylvia again?"

He rolled his eyes, "It's neither," he peered out toward the balcony, "it's nobody."

I tried to sit up to see what he was staring at, but I couldn't manage to because my back was giving me grief. I leaned back, "Who is it?"

"Nobody!" He snapped at me.

Suddenly Taylor walked in from the balcony, along with Johnny, Two Bit, and the boy from last night. They all stood by my bed, except Taylor; she wrapped her arms around me in the blink of an eye. "Thank God you're awake! I was so worried about you." She backed up and kneeled next to my bed. "And Dally," she stared up at him, "don't raise your voice at him."

He crossed his arms, "I'll do whatever I want, thank you."

"No," she fired back, "you won't." She shifted her glance back to me, "How are you feeling?"

I took a deep breath in, "I'm not sure. My back hurts pretty bad, though."

"Yeah, that guy hit you pretty hard." She looked concerned, especially for someone I just met. "Are you hungry or thirsty? Need some water?"

I shook my head, "No, but thanks, Taylor."

She beamed brightly, "Okay, Pony. I'll be back in a few hours to see you, okay?" She asked me, grabbing my hand. I looked up at her and past her head, the boy from last night stood there, a look of worry planted on his face as she grabbed my hand.

I swallowed, "Uh, okay. M-maybe…" I'm not gonna lie, I was a little frightened that the Rhett guy might hurt me if she came back. But in a way, he reminded me of Sodapop.

"Okay, see you then." She stood up and followed him out the door.

As soon as she left, I glanced over to Dally. "So _Taylor_ is the girl problem?!" I whisper yelled to him.

He leaned in with an embarrassed look on his face, "Shut up, will ya?!"

Two Bit laughed, "You like Taylor?" He fell back onto the wall, "She obviously likes that other guy, Rhett-whatever-his-last-name-is."

Dally looked annoyed, "Ugh, I don't…" He licked his lips, "I don't like her!"

I stared at the ground, feeling a little embarrassed as well. What if I liked Taylor? I never really had an interest in anybody. Ever. But I thought Taylor was kinda nice and actually really pretty. "So what if she likes him?" I mumbled.

"What's that?" Johnny asked as if he didn't understand what I said.

It startled me a bit as I sat up a little, "Oh, nothing. I just… nothing."

Johnny smiled, "Alright then."

 **-RHETT'S POV-**

"So why is that asshole being so protective of you now?" I asked Taylor as we made our way down the hallway.

She shrugged, "I truly have no idea. I mean, the way he looked at you was… It was almost like he was jealous or something."

I gasped dramatically, "O-M-G! What if he like," I twirled my hair with my finger, "has a crush on you?"

Taylor giggled uncontrollably, "Stop it, Rhett. He does not like me. Do I look like a copy of Sylvia to you?"

"How the hell would I know? She's a fiction-fake, most likely blonde, barbie doll-ish type of broad, huh?" I asked her, assuming that since she was such a fanatic, she'd know.

She crossed her arms, "Nope. I'm not really sure what Sylvia is supposed to look like, actually. She's not in the movie, nor does she actually make a physical appearance in the book either." She told me as she pushed the door to the stairs open.

 _Ding!_ I got a text. From Alice? I opened it as Taylor babbled on about something I can't remember.

Alice: _During school?!_

I replied to her…

Me: _Yeah. Taylor needed me to pick her up since "Ponyboy" got hit by a car_.

Alice: _HE DID WHAT?!_

Me: _Woah! 2 words; Chill and out!_

I didn't get another text after that. Taylor's voice started to break into my thoughts as we hit the bottom of the stair case. "And did I tell you about how Patrick Stump tweeted me back that one time?"

I almost jumped when I realized she was acknowledging me. "Oh, what? Yeah, actually, dozens of times. You bragged about it at school for almost three months straight."

She let out a brief laugh, "I probably did." She said as we exited the building, into the parking lot. "So, can you just drop me off at my place? I don't feel like I can go to school for the rest of the day."

"Pff, sure. I was planning on just heading home as it is." I stated as I unlocked the car. When we got in, I abruptly asked her, "Do you wanna come over?" I stared at her, feeling my heart pound out of my chest crazily.

She bit her lip and stared back at me. She smiled, still biting her lip. "Could I?"

I continued to stare at her. Her lips, her hair, her eyes… She was so beautiful. And when I say 'beautiful', I mean, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. "Yeah," I told her, "yeah you can."

She beamed, allowing her teeth to show. Even they were beautiful!

 **-STEVE'S POV-**

Soda and I were on our way down Maya's street, looking for a bus stop to take us as far to Tulsa as it could. I was keen on getting home while pretty boy insisted that we find a phone and call Darry to tell him where we were. I liked my idea better.

"Where are we?" I asked Soda.

He looked up from the gravel which he'd been staring at for the past 10 minutes, "What?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Jesus, Soda, you need to get your head out of the clouds. I asked where we are."

Soda stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking a bit awkward. "How am I supposed to know? I feel like we're in a completely different year. This place is kinda giving me the creeps."

"You're getting the creeps? From this place?" I laughed, "We'll work on what you need to be afraid of when we get back home."

He smiled his signature movie star handsome smile, "I'm a greaser, remember? I blacken the name of our fair city. I ain't supposed to be afraid of nothing."

"Yeah, I know you are," I snickered once again, "but truly, you haven't done much to _blacken the name of our fair city_ in a very long time."

"Chh," Soda mumbled, "I have too." He looked up at the sky as if he was really deep in thought, "Let's see, there's that one time that I… Wait. Oh, there was that one time that I…" I knew he was a good kid and the most _drastic_ thing he's ever done was steal the entire female population of Tulsa's hearts. "Damn it, I can't think of anything _name-blackening_."

" _Eeeexactly_." I told him, dragging a few extra syllables into the word.

"Shut up, dude." He pouted as we crossed the street. But I guess I was a bit distracted by something…

 **-TAYLOR'S POV-**

When we pulled up to Rhett's house, he parked the car like usual, but then he just sat still in his seat.

"So…" I said, hoping that he'd have something to say.

He then turned to me and smiled nervously. He leaned back in his seat, "Are you ready to go inside?"

I nodded, but neither one of us moved. I turned to face the window, biting my gum. Why was it so awkward all of a sudden? I was a little scared. "Are you mad at me?"

He sat up quickly, "No. Why would you think I'm mad at you?"

I shrugged, "I-I don't know… You just seem to be a bit tensed up around me or something." I shifted my eyes, "I didn't do anything to make you mad at me, did I?"

He shook his head, "No. You could never make me mad. I mean, you _can_ make me mad, but I can't stay mad at you."

I frowned, "Why's that?"

He leaned in close and whispered to me, "There's something I've been needing to tell you. I've just never had the guts to tell you."

I raised my eyebrows at this. "What's that? You can tell me. I mean, there's something I need to tell you, too."

"Really?" He asked, "You wanna go first? I'm kind of nervous here."

I giggled, "Fine." I swallowed then sighed, "I have had a crush on someone for a little while now. He is very sweet, athletic, kind to me, and a very good listener. He has always been there for me. Always said the right things to me when I was upset. And he can always make me smile, even when I don't want to and I just want to punch a wall." I felt a grin creep upon my face as I said the last sentence.

"Wow. Sounds like a real loser." He replied sarcastically before laughing. "Okay, wanna know what I need to tell you?" I nodded and he continued to speak, "Okay, so there's this girl… delightful attitude toward me, patient toward me. She's crazy beautiful, like Cherry Valance kind of beautiful. She actually looks a bit like her. She gives me grief, and lots of it. I can't stand it when she talks to other guys because it absolutely breaks my heart—the thought of her liking another guy… terrifies me. The thought of losing a chance with someone as bright and as funny and as lovely as her kills me!" He glanced up at the sky dramatically. I laughed a bit. "And you wanna know what the funny thing is?" He cleared his throat, "The funny thing is, she might not feel the same way that I do."

I looked down at my hands. I separated them since they were together for quite some time. "Who is she?" I asked, my heart pounding with suspense. I could hear it now. I looked up at Rhett and before I could say anything else, he grabbed my face. He leaned in slowly, closing his eyes. I had never actually kissed anyone before, so I just followed his lead.

I could only imagine what his lips would taste like. The taste of him. Fright came over me as I felt his breath touch my face. _He's about to kiss me_ , I thought, _Rhett Winston, my crush, is about to kiss me!_

That's when suddenly there was a knock at Rhett's window. He turned back without kissing me and just looked out the window. I couldn't see the face of whoever was knocking at the window since I was on the opposite side of the car.

Rhett rolled down the window, "Um, can I help you?"

"Yeah. What guy in their right mind would bang you?" A male voice asked.

Rhett shouted at him, "Excuse me?! I'm not gay!"

"Sure you aren't." The voice mumbled. "Explain why that dude is making out with you in your car then."

"Stop it, man." I heard another voice coming from outside.

I butted in, "Is there a problem, Rhett? Are there a couple of _bums_ bothering you?"

Rhett glanced back at me, "They're calling me a faggot. _And_ they called you a guy."

"Oh is that so?" I asked, opening my car door. "Listen you—" I was immediately distracted when I saw a boy with a red flannel top leaned up against the tree in Rhett's front yard. He had longish gold-blonde hair just past his ears. Next to Rhett's window, a boy with dark hair stood with his hand on top of the car.

"Oh look, Pepsi, we got another one of them pretty girls—the red head ones." He pointed at me with his thumb out.

I pouted angrily, "Excuse me?! You know, women aren't just for men to look at. We aren't on this god forsaken planet just for your pleasure!" I shouted, placing my hand on top of the car as well. "And calling Rhett a faggot? If you think that that is the way to offend someone—by telling them that they love another person, you're a real bumbrain."

The boy that was leaned up against the tree stood up straight and walked closer to the car. "I'm not sure you're entirely right about that exactly…" He propped his elbow on the other kid's shoulder.

"And why is that?" I crossed my arms, "Because the way I see it, being homosexual is not a choice and it never has been."

The blonde boy's eyes widened while the other just clapped slowly. "How cute! We've got a hero, Soda!" He said sarcastically.

My mouth dropped open in shock as he called him Soda. "What did you just say? I mean," I shook my head, "what did you just call him?"

He shrugged, "Soda?"

I felt my heart drop down to my feet. Suddenly Rhett got out of the car, "Oh, come off it! You are not—"

"Shh!" I screamed at him. I focused back on the two boys, "And what's your name?" I asked him, trying not to have a heart attack all at the same time.

"Steve. Why? Have you somehow heard of us?" He asked.

Too late, I'm going into cardiac arrest. "Steve?" I snickered, "Steve and Soda. As in Soda—pop?"

His eyes widened even more, "How'd you know that?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to miss when you're the heart throb of Tulsa. Every girl wants you and every guy wants to be you." I smiled. My smile quickly faded, "Oh and… I'm sorry about your parents. They were good people, I'm sure."

He turned away, "That's okay." He said plainly, "I guess I might as well properly introduce myself. I'm Sodapop Curtis, 16 and single." He rolled his eyes awkwardly. I laughed a little though. Was it normal to say your age and your current relationship status?

"Taylor Wellington, 16 and…" I looked over at Rhett, "I have no idea, I guess."

Rhett's eyes flooded with disappointment. "Are you forgetting that these assholes called me a faggot?!"

"I thought it was clear that you didn't care whether they called you a faggot or not." I frowned, "Right? Or are you a homophobe as well?"

He didn't answer. He just stood there silently. Soda stepped up, "I didn't say anything," he lowered his head sheepishly, "I'm just saying."

I rose up, "And why didn't you stop Steve over here, huh?"

"Because he's got a mind of his own and won't listen to me. Even if I tried to—"

"Oh, stop it, will ya?" Steve rolled his eyes, "I would've stopped hadn't it have been for a lady to impress." He winked at me to my disgust.

I piped up even more, "Impress?! That's not impressive. That's called acting like a dick. And I bet you spend so much time alone with your own that you've grown into its habits." I stated, trying to annoy Steve. It worked.

"Wow! You sound like someone our buddy'd hook up with…"

"Dally." We both said at the same time.

I nodded, "Yeah, I know about Dally. And the rest of your gang. Two Bit, Darry, Pony, Johnny…"

"Huh? How do you know so much about us?" Soda asked.

How did I know? _How did I know?_ _How did I know?!_ "They're here. Well, maybe not Darry." I mumbled to myself, "At least, I haven't seen him yet."

"What was that?" Steve half yelled at me.

"Now that's enough," Rhett grabbed Steve's collar, "leave Taylor alone or I'll make sure you don't see the sun after the next two seconds."

Steve pulled on Rhett's arms, "Go ahead, show off for your little girlfriend! See if I care!" He spat in his eye. Suddenly Rhett threw a punch at Steve, then it was on.

Before they could fuck each other up, I was gonna get Rhett out of this mess.

 **-SODA'S POV-**

I met a really pretty girl. But crazy enough, she had some kind of boyfriend there with her. One minute, I'm just watching Steve be Steve and act a little scummy, the next, her boyfriend and Steve are fist fighting.

I jumped to Steve's side and pulled on his arm, begging him to stop. "Hey, c'mon dude, let's go already!"

"Rhett, stop it!" Taylor demanded, pulling on his arm.

"Hey, man, leave him alone! He was just playing!" I shouted at him.

She tugged harder on his arm and finally dragged him off of Steve. "Damn it, Steve!" She hollered at Steve.

"Hey," I told her, "he's not at fault here. It was your little boyfriend who started it."

She gasped, "Oh, right. Says the person who called him a faggot _and_ hit on me!"

"Hey, I had nothing to do with—"

"Yes, you did." Her voice echoed throughout the street. "Man, when I imagined meeting you, you were a lot nicer and a lot more pleasant to be around." She mumbled.

I swallowed, "Excuse me?" I asked, "Are you referring to me?"

She pouted as she crossed her arms, "So what if I am? What are you gonna do? What, you're gonna cute me to death? Dance fight me? Really, what are you gonna do, tough guy?"

I bit my gum, "I don't know, what's your weakness? You're prolly just another damn soc drama queen."

He seemed to take a real offense to that, "Call me a soc again, I fucking dare you. Really, I double—I _triple_ dog dare you to call me a soc again!"

"And what if I do? Shouldn't be offensive to one of that kind, should it? Besides, what are _you_ gonna do if I call you a soc anyway?" I grinned, seemingly pissing her off.

She placed her hands on her hips, "I can't believe I actually fell for such an arrogant douchebag before. He reminds me of you." She smirked lazily, "A lot."

"I'm an arrogant douchebag?!" I asked, placing my hand on my chest in shock.

She nodded, "Yeah, that's right. You are if you think that this asshole here is the protagonist in this situation!" She screamed before hastening away, grabbing her guy friend's hand as she left.

"Yeah?!" I asked, shouting after her, "At least he's a lot better looking than that piece of shit's arm your hanging off of!"

She turned back around and flipped me off as she continued to walk into the house we were in front of. The guy put her hand down, preventing her from flipping me off any further.

That's the last time I ever try to defend Steve in his own battles.

 **-RHETT'S POV-**

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed at Taylor as I locked the door, "They could've done something horrible to you!"

She frowned in disappointment, "Who cares? You don't seem to.""I don't care? Say that again. Say it and mean it." I leaned up against the door and crossed my arms. Is she seriously getting angry over me not wanting to be called a fag?!

That's when I noticed tears running down her face. She wiped them away in a hurry, "Forget it. Forget I even said anything, okay?!"

"No," I stepped closer to her, "please don't cry… You're too Taylor to cry!" I grabbed her hand, "C'mon, stop crying. If you cry, Ima start crying and then my dog will start crying and then the entire world will start crying and it's gonna turn into a huge mess."

She giggled, then wiped her tears away once again. She had a little mascara in a small puddle under her eyes. "So, you still wanna know who that boy is?" She asked me.

I stared into her eyes, God they were beautiful. "Before you say anything," I stood up straight, "let me just say that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on."

She grinned, then leaned back on the wall next to my mom's prize possession of a vanity. "What I was saying… Was that the boy's name is Rhett Winston."

I made a funny face, "Really?" I crossed my eyes, "I hear he's a real weirdo."

She laughed, "Yeah, he's a weirdo," she smirked, obviously expecting a rise out of me, "but in my opinion, weirdos are highly attractive. Strangers—that's what you gotta look out for, now."

I let out a light chuckle before placing my hand on the wall next to Taylor's head. I couldn't help but just look at her. She was so beautiful. So so so beautiful. "Will you judge me if I ask you for a kiss right now?"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

She didn't say anything. She just stared at me with desperate looking eyes. She finally grinned, "You can do whatever you want, remember?"

"Does that mean I can?" I asked her, leaning in slowly.

She trembled as she spoke, "If you do, I won't try and stop you. As a matter of fact, I'd probably kiss you right back." She said with a grin.

I placed my hand on her cheek and went in for the kiss. Her lips tasted like a sugary soda, almost like vanilla Coke. I only kissed one girl before Taylor, so I didn't know whether I should have done what I did next. I slipped my tongue into the situation, a little panicked she wouldn't like it.

She opened her eyes suddenly, but it looked more like she was pleased than she was weirded out. She closed her eyes again and so did I.

Suddenly, Taylor stopped and pushed me off. I leaned in again, "Hey, what's wrong?"

 **-TAYLOR'S POV-**

"It's nothing, dude. I just… I need to get home. My mom is going to be furious if she finds out I didn't go to school." I replied to his question.

He smiled awkwardly, "Right. Do you want me to give you a ride?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine. I have to sneak in, so I can't have any noise coming from outside. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I guess so." He turned away. I stood there silently, expecting him to at least say good bye. He turned back to me and smiled, "Well, anyways, thanks for hanging out. I was a little worried that those guys would have beaten you up or something worse…"

I crossed my arms timidly. Why does he keep bringing them up like that?! "They aren't gonna hurt me, Rhett. I already know that they won't. They're the same people I've known from outside the pages for years. It's the gang and I know it. Now, if you don't wanna believe me, then don't. But understand, they won't hurt me."

He sighed, "Alright. Off you go, I guess." I headed for the door. Before I could close the door behind me, Rhett rushed to me and kissed me once more. "I guess I'll see you later. Monday if not over the weekend."

I flashed him a grin, "Okay, I guess I'll see you then." I closed the door behind me, hoping he wouldn't stop me. He didn't, thank God. I knew I had to leave…

I walked down the steps and off of his porch, only to realize that Soda and Steve were still outside his house. I stomped toward them, "Excuse me," I tapped Soda's shoulder, "what the hell are you two still doing on the Winstons' lawn?!" I placed my hands on my hips.

Soda smirked, "What do you mean? We're just hanging around. Besides, you can't tell me that your boyfriend's last name is Winston. I can't be."

My eyes widened as I realized why it 'can't be Winston'. He had the same last name as Dally. My first thought was, _what if Dally is like his grandpa or something?!_ But then I thought about it. He's still a fictional character from a book no matter if he came into our world. _So what made it not hit me till now that they have the same last name?_

I cleared my throat, "You heard me, Curtis. And by the way…" I froze up a little, "I should've told you earlier, but your brother, Pony, is in the hospital because he was hit by a car." I tried to sound calm, but I knew how he was gonna react anyway.

"What? You're lying. He didn't get hit by a car and he didn't land in the hospital."

I crossed my arms, "I _never_ lie," I lied, "I definitely wouldn't lie about your brother. Ponyboy is in the hospital because he was hit by a car. And if you know where Darry is, you better tell him about Ponyboy. He still—I mean he thinks Darry hates him and… I know that isn't true."

He stepped closer, "How do I know that you ain't a selfish, lying, conceded little broad that only knows me from a distance and is trying to get closer to my family to ruin it or something?"

I gasped in shock, "I would never try to ruin you guys' family. Besides," my lips were stuttering, "w-what purpose would I have to that? What would it get me?"

Soda stood there for a second and stared at me blankly. I felt like I knew what he was gonna say or at least what he was thinking… that I was probably stalking him or some bullshit like that. He exhaled heavily before speaking, "Take me to Ponyboy. Prove that he's hurt," he said, "and if your lying…" He continued staring at me for a second. "C'mon, let's go." He finally uttered.

I sighed a breath of relief, "Cool, but do you know how to drive?" … _Stupid questions, Taylor, stupid questions_!

 **-STEVE'S POV-**

Suddenly Soda and that girl started walking off in the opposite direction we were headed. _What the hell are you doing man_?!

"Of course I know how to drive. I work at a garage and gas station back in Tulsa." Soda said as I ran after them.

" _Helloooo_?! We were leaving?!" I shouted at him from behind.

He turned around to me and frowned, "Pony's in the hospital because he was hit by a car. At least that's what she said."

She smiled, "My name's Taylor. Like Taylor Sw—I mean, like Elizabeth Taylor."

I crossed my arms. There was no way I was doing the stupid thing and believing her. "Yeah, right. Ponyboy's in a coma. _And_ he's throwing up. _And_ he's calling Soda's name. _And_ he's—"

"Shut up, Steve!" Soda punched my arm.

"Yeah," said the little princess herself, "Pony really is sick. And he's not throwing up or in a coma, F-Y-I!"

I rolled my eyes, "You guys are ridiculous! Soda, I'm gonna leave without you if you don't come with me now."

He shrugged, "You do that. I'm going to see my kid brother." He turned back to Taylor and smiled.

"What if she's lying, Soda? Like Sandy lied to you…" I knew that would rattle him.

He spun around rapidly, forcing me to stop as well. "Sandy did not lie to me," his voice began to shake, "she did not lie. She needed to go to Arizona to visit her family."

Taylor butted in, "Sandy… Sandy did what?!"

"Nothing!" I snapped at her, "It's none of your business anyway!"

She crossed her arms shyly. She frowned, "I was only trying to help, Steve."

 _Great. Now I feel guilty_. I hated yelling at women. Especially when they were around my age because it must scare them or something when people snap at them like I did. _I'm not a bad guy_ , I kept telling myself. _I'm just very much an asshole for doing that_ …

"Sorry, Taylor. We can go if you want." I smiled, hoping to cheer her up.

She smiled back, "Thanks. Let's go." She pointed down the street before continuing to walk.

 _-2 MINUTES LATER-_

"This is my brother's car," Taylor said, "so be careful when you drive it. He'll absolutely kill me if it's totaled by tonight."

Soda chuckled, "I got this." He said before we got in.

The sun was about to set and I noticed that the girl from the night before, Maya, was making her way down the street with a couple other girls. I was about to scream out the window, but then I realized that she probably knew Taylor since they lived on the same street.

As soon as Soda pulled off, I pretty much dozed off just listening to their conversation.

 **-SODAPOP'S POV-**

"So tell me what it's like to have a job like yours. I know you must like it since so many girls come in." Taylor said. Especially because they do things to the cars themselves just so that Steve and I can fix 'em. "Especially since all the girls that come in mess up their cars on purpose just to see you and Steve."

I went a little red in the face, "Yeah," I smiled, "it's a pretty good job. But I don't like it just for the girls. Trust me, I'm in love with Sandy already." I swallowed, "I like working there with Steve. He's been my best buddy since grade school. We both have an interest in cars, of course. And if anything, I kind of don't like it that all the girls don't know me for me. They see me, but they don't know me."

Taylor looked down at her feet. I actually didn't know what I was saying just then. I didn't love Sandy as much as I used to. Sandy didn't go to Arizona to visit her family, she went to see her other boyfriend. Everything was falling apart and the only person who's actually caring to listen is a pretty stranger I just met on the street. "What do you mean that they don't know you? I'd think that if they visit you enough, they'd know everything about you." She let out a small giggle.

I sighed, "Nope. I don't even know what most of those girls intend to accomplish anyways. Not to sound like you said, arrogant, but I know that I'm attractive. I know that, but I just don't understand why their so in love with me over my looks. They don't know what kind of person I am, and neither do they care. What they want from me; Sex, kisses, a reputation… I dunno, really."

Taylor crossed her arms, "I'm kind of like that, too. I mean, I'm not like the hottest girl in Dallas," she closed her eyes and snickered, "but I get that a lot too. I get guys that throw themselves at me and I don't know what to do. I always say no because I've been waiting for one person for so long. Funny thing is, I just barely got my first kiss ten minutes ago."

I almost choked on air as she said that. There was no way she had just gotten her first kiss then. She was way too pretty. "What?!" I shouted. "There's no way!"

She nodded, "Here it goes again."

"No, I mean… No. You? _You?!_ "

"Yes, Sodapop," she nodded with an annoyed expression on her face, "me." She shook her head as she looked out the window, "And why are you acting so surprised? You shouldn't be. I'm pretty ugly if I say so myself."

"No!" I snapped at her, "You are not ugly. You are anything _but_ ugly."

"Oh?" She asked. "Then why have I never kissed anyone before this. I mean, my crush just now admitted that he likes me."

I laughed, "Well someone like you," I shook my head, "even I would've been scared that you'd turn me down. I don't know. I've always been dumb, and from the looks of it, you don't like dumb guys."

She gave me a weird look. "Dumb? Do you seriously believe that you're dumb? 'Cause I know that you aren't."

"Then why'd I drop out of school?"

She sighed, "Because when your parents died, Darry wasn't able to support you by himself and keep you both in school. I know that you don't believe me, but I think you're really smart and really sweet for doing that for Ponyboy. It's almost like you're Pony's hero. That's how he sees you, at least."

I thought for a moment. _Pony thinks I'm a hero? But I'm not_. I suddenly got distracted by Taylor staring at me. I couldn't help but stare back. But for only a second as we came to a light.

"Uhh," she looked down at this thing she was using for directions, "take a right here." She pointed up ahead.

I nodded, "Yeah, okay." I continued to watch the road. I couldn't help but glance back at her. When I turned back to the road, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Taylor was looking at me. Then she turned away abruptly. Maybe it was just me. But maybe it wasn't…

 **-ALICE'S POV-**

"Do you need a ride home?" Jack asked me as we walked into the parking lot of the school.

"No," I told him, "I gotta get to the hospital. One of my friends are…sick."

He tilted his head, "Do you at least want a ride there? C'mon it's the least I could do. I could leave you here and feel bad about it tomorrow, or I could drive you to the hospital and not regret anything."

I smiled, "Fine," I readjusted my backpack on my shoulder, "actually, why don't you come up and meet him. You're gonna be a little surprised, but at the same time maybe amazed."

He shrugged, "I got nothing better to do anyway."

 _-AT THE HOSPITAL-_

When we got there, I immediately thought to check the third floor since that's where I went when I had my panic attack. I wandered the left hallway on the third floor looking for Pony's room, Jack following me. "Are you sure he's on this floor?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. Well… kinda." I told him and pulled out my phone. I dialed Taylor's number since she was with them according to Rhett. The conversation went something like this…

Taylor: Hello?

Me: Hey, what room is Ponyboy in? I'm here at the hospital now.

Taylor: Oh my God, you are never gonna believe this but *whispers* I'm in the car with Sodapop!

Me: Really? Great! But what room?

Taylor: Oh, right. *laughs* He's in room 309. I'm actually on my way there with… *whispers* him.

Me: *imagines Taylor completely fan girling* Okay… see you in a little bit then.

Taylor: Okie dokie, Allie smokie!

Me: *FACEPALM* Okay then. *hangs up*

"Who was that?" Jack asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

I sighed, "Taylor. This is kinda my first time visiting him… But yeah, let's go ahead and see him. He's in room 309." I said before walking back toward the right hallway.

When I got to the door, I was staring down the hallway at another patient. So when I bumped into someone holding a cup of hot tea, I was a bit oblivious. "Hey! Watch what you're doing, will ya?!" A male voice shouted at me.

I looked up and saw Dally, an expression of pure anger planted upon his face. "I'm sorry, Dal. I didn't see you there and… Tea?"

He glanced down at the tea, "It ain't tea, it's whiskey."

I squinted my eyes in annoyance, "It looks like tea," I sniffed the cup, "smells like ginseng, and well," I nodded smartly, "it's tea."

He crossed his arms, "It's not tea!" He gritted his teeth, "Don't argue with me or I'll—"

"You'll what?" I asked him, again smartly.

He shook as he let out a puff in anger. He then walked around me and Jack. Jack was pale in the face as we walked in. "Who is that guy? He kind of looks like the guy from the Outsiders if he was blonde." He glanced back at the door, I guess to make sure he wasn't coming back.

"Shh!" I put my finger over my lips as I approached Ponyboy's bed. I sat next to him and grabbed his hand. "How are you doing, Pony?"

Pony sat up a little bit, "My back's sore. Like real sore. Not to mention my legs are feeling kinda numb."

 **-PONYBOY'S POV-**

Alice frowned, "That's not good. I'm sorry you have to go through this. If it makes you feel any better, I broke my leg and my arm at the same time when I was fourteen. I used to be able to run as fast as I wanted, but now I have to be monitored anytime I run since that's what got me in that mess."

"What happened?" I asked her, a little curious to know why she can't run by herself.

"Well," she sighed, "I remember I was running from the courtyard at the school to the woods behind my house. There's a lot of ditches on the way there. I always loved dodging them. So one day, I dodged the first three but when I got to the fourth one, I completely tripped, falling face first on into the dirt. The dirt collapsed and I fell backward into the ditch. It almost buried me alive! And I broke my leg and arm in the process."

"Really?" I asked. "But what does that have to do with how fast you ran?"

She crossed her leg over the other, "I tripped because I was going too fast. I got a cut on my face, but it healed. It turns out I tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. I had so much force on it, I even tugged it out of the ground."

 _Wow_ , I thought, _I found me a new best friend!_ "Did you like to run a lot? Like were you in track and cross country or anything like that?"

"Cross country since I was in sixth grade. I heard that you were planning to get in to track this coming year? Maybe you can get on the track team here if you stay." She told me with a smile.

"Or soccer," the guy that walked in with her said, "if you're interested, I could talk to my dad. He's the coach."

I grinned, "Thanks, man, but let's just wait until I heal a little before we talk more sports."

The guy chuckled, "That's fine, dude. You look like you could be really good at soccer. What's your name, anyways?"

I kicked the covers off of me because I was getting a bit hot. Texas sure is hot! "Ponyboy Curtis."

The guy's smile faded into a confused look, "Come again. Your name is Ponyboy Curtis?"

"Yes. And I happen to like my name, so don't trash it." I told him, a bit annoyed.

"Like from the Outsiders?" He asked.

I tilted my question and gave him a strange look. "The what?"

Alice jumped up and grabbed him by the wrist, "Jack," she told him, "you should go now."

"No way. You actually believe this guy is the real Ponyboy Curtis?! He's a person from a fucking book for God's sake!" He shouted at her. What did he mean I'm a person from a book?

"That's it!" Alice screamed, "Get out, Jack!"

He backed up, "Fine, and if I go now, we're over completely. Ended."

"Funny," Alice said, placing her knuckles on her chin, "how could it end when it never started in the first place? And how it was never going to start. Ever. How?"

He laughed, "Fine, you can believe whoever you want, but Ponyboy is a fictional character from a _book_ no matter what you say to change that." He then walked out without saying another word.

"What is he talking about?!" I sat up in alarm. _A book?!_ I thought, screaming in my head.

Alice stepped back toward me, "He's just stupid. If anyone else tells you or any of the guys that, don't listen to them. They don't know what they're talking about." She nodded, I guess trying to change the subject, "Say Pony, you said you're 14, right?"

I nodded, "Mhm. Youngest in my classes." I chuckled.

"That's pretty cool I bet. That's the same with Taylor. She just barely turned 16 in November. Anyways, back to what I was wanting to say." she stood up and walked to the chair in the corner. She sat down, "So, my niece, Charolette is moving here next week and it'd be pretty cool if you'd hang out with her."

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad." I shrugged, "Does she smoke?"

Alice sat back in the chair, "Nope, and to be real with you right now, I don't think she should be smoking. She promised her parents she'd join a softball team before they died. So basically when she comes here to live with my family, she's gonna go to Gateway like Taylor and me."

"Ahem, Taylor and _I_." Taylor said, walking in casually with someone I recognized only to be my brother, Sodapop.

"Ponyboy." Soda rushed at me and gave me a hug as I laid in bed. Boy was I glad to see him!

"Taylor," I said, still hugging my brother, "how'd you find him?"

Soda sat up and messed up my hair. "Technically I found _her_." He looked back at Taylor. He began to stare at her. I didn't stop him, 'cause really, I didn't blame him. She was quite pretty.

I noticed Alice mouthing "Sodapop Curtis is staring at my best friend!"

She turned away with her face as red as a raspberry. She began to whisper to Alice, so I though it'd be a good time to talk (or whisper) to Soda.

"So, how'd you find Taylor?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes casually, "Well, Steve called her boyfriend a fag and I just happened to be there when he did."

My eyes widened, "She has a boyfriend?"

Soda sighed, "Yeah. I mean, I'm assuming he's her boyfriend. After all, she did say she kissed him."

My heart stopped. There goes that. But wait… "I heard she likes you."

He cocked his head back in surprise. What did he expect, really? "You think she likes me? She told me I'm a bumbrain."

I crossed my arms, causing my back to hurt a bit. "She said she dreams about you."

He lowered his head, "Oh she did, did she? Then why'd she tell me I was stupid… well actually, she told me I was smart."

What a face palm moment! I rolled my head back, "She likes you, man. Even if she has a boyfriend, she likes you."

"I dunno, man. The guy's name's Rhett I think. At least I heard her call him that." He crossed his arms as if he was bored.

"Rhett? That's just her friend." I told him. "But you said she kissed him? I actually think she likes him."

"Really?" Soda said sarcastically, "Nah, bro. No way!"

I chuckled, "I'm serious, dude."

 **-ALICE'S POV-**

Taylor pulled me to the side to talk (whisper, really). "Oh my God I met all of them, Al!"

"You met Darry, too?!" I asked in panic. There was no way that she met all of them without me!

She shook her head, "Almost all of them, that is." Phew!

"So what happened today? Besides Ponyboy getting hit." I put my hand up to stop her from speaking.

She grinned, "Okay, so I left the hospital with Rhett," she took a deep breath, "he kissed me." She began to grow bright red. "And Steve called Rhett a fag. And I blew up on him. And then basically here we are."

"Seriously? That's it? Well then." I stood there silently for a second before completely fangirling as expected, "So where's Steve?!"

Taylor laughed, "He's out in the waiting room."

"Seriously?" I raised my eyebrow goofily, "Can I go see him just to see him?" I grinned, trying not to absolutely die.

"Uhh," Taylor shrugged, "I guess." She walked over to the door and peeked out. "He's out there, but don't stare at him since you haven't met yet."

I creeped up beside her and peered out into the hallway. "Which one is him? I'm sure the real Steve doesn't actually look like Tom Cruise."

"Well, no, none of them look anything like the actors… Anyways, that's Steve over there." She pointed to a guy with dark hair wearing a blue t-shirt.

I cocked my head back, a bit in surprise. "That's Steve? Actually, he looks a little like Tom."

Taylor sighed, "God Alice, if he did, I would have allowed him to call Rhett a fag and not give him a lecture about it. I probably would've tackled him and literally stuck myself onto his skin like a tattoo."

I cringed, "D-d-what?!"

"Never mind," she rolled her eyes, "oh crap!" She abruptly shouted.

I backed up in alarm, "What's wrong?"

Pony sat up, looking a bit concerned. Soda stared at us like we were crazy.

Taylor shook her head, "I forgot that my cousin's wedding is on Saturday."

"That's tomorrow." I turned to Pony quickly, "Where's Johnny and Two Bit at?"

He shrugged, "They said they were just taking a walk around the hospital. They left like ten minutes ago."

"Right." I said, trying to think. I turned back to Taylor, "I'm guessing you want me to help you find one?"

She closed her eyes and yawned, "Yeah," she blinked a couple times, "I'm a little tired though. When we get done, I'm resting as soon as I hit the couch."

"I could imagine." I told her as I walked to the door. Taylor was in the hallway now. I glanced back at Soda and Pony and asked, "Do you need anything before I go, Pony?"

He nudged Soda in the ribs, "I need some time alone. Johnny and Two Bit'll be back any minute anyways."

"What?" Soda laughed as he stared at Pony, seeming to be a little surprised. "What are you talking about, man?"

Pony crossed his arms, "Dally'll be back in a second, too."

"Well, Steve's out in the hall, too. Are you sure you'd be okay by yourself?" I asked him, slightly concerned.

He nodded, then Soda stood up in front of him. "Why do you want me to leave so bad?"

He stared up at him, "I'm a teenager. Have I found you yet?"

Sodapop rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you found me. Just stay here and don't cause any trouble, alright?"

"Where am I going to go?" He asked in annoyance.

Soda shrugged, "Could I hang with you guys for a bit?"

I thought about it for a minute. Why not? I mean, we were going shopping. Rhett never would've volunteered to come with us shopping. "Sure, dude."

"Thanks." He flashed me a smile. Damn, he had the stereotypical pearly whites of a pretty boy. What did I expect?

 **-TWO BIT'S POV-**

"So Johnny," I said as we walked around the corner and into a store, "I got the general idea that you have a thing for Alice, right?"

He shrugged shyly, "Yeah, why?"

I checked out some stuff on the shelves that were let's just say, _not child appropriate_. I laughed as I stared at the items, "I dunno, I'se just kinda interested. Dude, are you seeing this?!" I tried not to die of laughter, but I couldn't stop.

Johnny let out a small chuckle before replying, "I guess I just think Alice is different."

"Like how?"

He sighed quietly, "She's just nice and seems to be a little more down to Earth than most girls."

I set a trinket I was looking at down and turned back to Johnny. I noticed he was absolutely lost in his thoughts. You could probably tell him that Dally'd killed someone and that still wouldn't have snapped him out of it. "Hey," I waved my hands in front of his eyes, "maybe you should ask her out or something. Maybe try before anyone else does?"

Johnny piped up a little, "Like who?"

I shrugged, "Uh, I dunno, Dal for instance. He seems to have his eye out for her, Taylor as well."

"Really?" He asked as he leaned up against the wall next to the shelves. "Anyone else? I mean, after Alice?"

I scoped around at the hats that read _Dallas Bosses_. I snickered, "Maybe. Just depends I guess. I bet if both of you think she's special, a dozen more guys are chasing after her."

He frowned, "I guess so."

"Hey cheer up, Johnnycake." I said hopefully. I tried to think of something he'd always laugh at when I told him. "Hey, Johnny," I grabbed a hat and propped it backwards on my head, "I'm Sodapop Curtis. I've got a pretty face and girls faint at the sight of my godly glory. Taylor, unbeknownst to me, dreams about me." I couldn't think of anything better, so hopefully that was good enough.

A small grin spread across Johnny's face. _At least he isn't frowning._

 _-BACK AT THE HOSPITAL/TEN MINUTES LATER-_

"What do you think it's like to live here?" Steve asked as he slowly paced across the balcony.

I leaned back on the railing and laughed, "Prolly a lot better, man. I haven't seen a soc since we got here. Not one soc!"

Steve crossed his arms, "What do you think about that girl?"

I snickered, "Who, Taylor?" He nodded. I stared up at the sky as I thought. It kinda gave me a headache. "She's cool. What d'you think of her?"

"Gee," he started, "I think she's kinda cute." _Uh huh,_ ** _but…_** "But she seems to be a good kid. She acts a little full of herself in my opinion. Maybe a little too smarty pants for me, ya know what I mean?"

I shook my head, "There ain't nothin' wrong with a smart girl, Steve ol' pal."

"Yeah, I dunno though." He said, "I don't think anything further of her than friends."

"Smart," I chuckled, "'cause she's already gotten one of our men lovestruck."

Steve snickered, "Who's that?"

I glanced inside to make sure Dally wasn't listening in to our conversation. I stepped closer to Steve and told him in a whisper, "Dally."

Steve sighed, "I actually think maybe two like her. You should've seen Sodapop on the way here. He almost couldn't take his eyes off her! It was like watchin' a romance movie. It was absolutely insane, I swear."

I leaned back onto the wall, laughing my ass off. "Oh my," gasp, "god. And what? She, for once, became the one and only girl not to fall for Sodapop Curtis?"

He blinked as though he was amazed, "Holy crap, no! She was lookin' over at him like he was the sun, the moon, and the stars all wrapped into one."

I gave him a confused look, "But isn't he?" I joked.

 **-JOHNNY'S POV-**

I was sitting in the other room by myself since I'm, what a soc called me, ' _an introverted little fuck loser'_. The more you know… Anyways, I was sitting at the window and I heard what Two Bit and Steve were saying about Sodapop and Taylor. In a way, I thought it was weird since they never really 'gossiped' as much as they drank. I wanted to just go out there and tell them they were being a little immature, but that never stopped them before, did it?

I decided that now would be a good time to use the bathroom because it was out in the hall and still away from people. So I got up and walked outside into the hallway. As I made my way down the hall, I saw a little kid sitting by himself outside a room. He kind of looked like me when I was a baby. Then again, a lot of kids looked like me in my eyes.

When I got to the bathroom, I shut the door and locked it behind me. I went ahead and did my business, only because that's the only reason I went in there for to originate. As I was washing my hands, I heard someone shouting outside. It was a male voice with a…New York accent. Oh shit. I quickly dried my hands and rushed out into the hallway to calm him down.

"What do you mean you didn't see a girl walk through here, huh?! C'mon, kid! You've been here all day and you can't tell me you don't know who I'm talking about!" Dally shouted at the kid sitting next to the room I passed by earlier.

"Hey," I tapped Dal's shoulder, "leave 'em alone."

Dally spun around, "And why should I?"

"C'mon, man, he didn't do nothing to you. Just let him alone." I replied, my voice a bit shaky.

Dally stood up straight and put a mean expression on his face. He looked away for a minute before leaning down to my height. "Tell me what to do again and I'll get you." He said before walking off toward the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _-AT THE MALL-_

 **-TAYLOR'S POV-**

We got to the mall around 6:30 or so. Right as soon as we got in the doors of the establishment, I hastened off toward my favorite dress store. It was called La Vida. I heard that one time someone was followed throughout the store as if they were watching to make sure they weren't gonna steal anything, but I chose not to believe so since my dad's close friend worked there.

Immediately when we entered, we were greeted by a lady wearing a long skirt and a crop top up past her belly button. In a way, she wasn't friendly. She greeted us, but in more of a snobbish way, like we weren't _worthy_ of being in that store. "Hi. Do you need something?"

Sodapop and Alice stayed behind me as we all three stared at her. I smiled sheepishly, "Um, hi. I was just wondering, is Kale working today? I need a dress for a w—"

"Does it look like I really care?" She interrupted me rudely.

I gave her a cross look, "Does it look like I'm afraid to leave a bad review with your name blatantly written in it?"

She sighed, seemingly pissed off. She turned her head and shouted "Kale!" at the top of her lungs. And she must have a lot of lung span, too, yelling the way she was.

Suddenly I saw Kale walking down the isle with a collection of blue dresses. A smile spread across his face as I noticed him. He opened his arms welcomingly, "Songbird Wellington!"

I walked up and gave him a hug, his black suit completing the matter of his attire. "Hey, uncle Kale," I stood up straight and put my hands in my pockets, "I need a dress for my cousin's wedding tomorrow. I was hoping you could help me find one."

He chuckled, "Oh, of course, dear." He looked past my head at Soda and Alice, "And who are your friends?" He leaned in and whispered, "Who's the blonde? He's kinda cute." Oh, did I mention that Kale is gay? Well, if I didn't, he is.

I sighed and whispered back, "That's Alice and Sodapop. And Sodapop's straight _and_ underaged, uncle Kale."

"Oh," he backed up and clapped his hands together. He must've been getting a kick out of himself. "Of course, dear!" He placed his hands on his hips and focused back on me, "So are you on the bride or groom's side of the fam?"

"Groom. His name's Eric." I nodded.

Kale paused for a second, "Why'd you give me his name?"

"Because I thought that would help with maybe what kind of colors I should be wearing. You even taught me that that was important."

He placed his hands on his hips broadly, "I did." We both nodded. "I'm a genius." He told me casually.

 **-MEANWHILE IN SODAPOP'S POV-**

"Who's the old guy?" I whispered to Alice.

She shrugged, "I have no clue. Apparently, he's her dad's friend since like birth."

I blinked a couple times really hard, "Right." I froze, "I think he's staring at me."She turned to me and squinted her eyes in an annoyed matter, "He is not staring at you." She told me in a serious tone. But I swear he was. Then she turned back to face him. "Okay," she nodded, "he's staring at you."

Taylor and him continued to talk for a minute before they began to walk off down an isle of dresses. Alice and I followed behind them.

I was a bit bored as I stared at the dresses. Don't get me wrong, they were pretty nice, but the only problem was that there weren't real people in the dresses. It kinda made me feel sad that only mannequins were filling the places of girls that were supposed to wear them.

When we got to the end of the isle, the old guy stopped me. "So, Sodapop is your name? You must've had Outsiders fanatics for parents," he nodded, "anyway, we need your opinion on a shade of blue."

"Okay," I said, "shoot."

He smiled, "One does not simply 'shoot', dear." I cocked my head back a bit. He laughed, "I'm only playing, son!" He flailed his hand down in a cracked up way. "Anyways," he said seriously, pulling out a little card, "these are the shades we have to choose from. Which one do you think would look best on Song—I mean Taylor. Oopsies, I get so carried away sometimes!" He said with a bundled smile.

I chuckled a little as I took the card from him and inspected the colors. _Taylor would look fantastic in all of these_ , I thought to myself, _must I choose only one?_

"Uh," I looked up at him nervously, "I like this one. I think it would bring out her eyes." I said, knowing how silly I must've sounded.

"Ooh!" He said in a high pitched tone, startling me out of my hair grease ( _Ba-doom-tsss_ ). "I think so too, dear. I think this would look absolutely stunning on Song—damn it!" He said before walking away. I heard him mumbling to himself, "Why do I have to always do that?!"

My eyes widened and I sighed a breath of relief. I didn't know how I felt about God then, but J-E-S-U-S help me, this guy is a little coo-coo! Suddenly Taylor walked off with him, I guess to find a dress of that color, and Alice approached me.

"Hey, pretty boy, you okay?"

It didn't bother me that she called me pretty boy, but it bothered me that she'd call me that every time she'd talk to me. "I'm fine." I said, though I didn't know. I took a deep breath, "Is it just me, or do you think Taylor would look pretty in all of those colors?"

She smirked, "Ooh la la, somebody got a _cruuush_!" She whispered excitedly.

I gave her dagger eyes, "Alice," I said seriously, "I don't…" I paused and turned away, "I'm in love with someone else. Sandy."

"Sandy?!" She exclaimed angrily.

I nodded, "Yeah, my girlfriend back in Tulsa." Though I wasn't actually positive that she was gonna be by the time I got back.

"Really?" She asked as if she didn't believe me, "Don't act so stupid, man. You know what the deal is with that."

Yes, I knew. No, I didn't want to act stupid. I snickered, "You don't know anything about us." I told her frankly.

She let out a breath of frustration as she continued to stare at me. "Look, I know you think I'm just a stranger you barely met only half an hour ago, and I get it," she smacked her lips together, "but listen, I know more than what I say I do. I know things that'll absolutely break your heart. Crush you, Soda!"

I rolled my head back and shook it, "No you don't. You don't know anything about me, okay, girly?"

 **-ALICE'S POV-**

What am I supposed to tell him? I can't just tell him that he's from a different world—a fake one at that. I couldn't tell him anything beyond what he's told me so far.

I bit down hard on my gum. I shook my head, "Okay. I don't know anything. I know absolutely nothing about you. The only thing I can really tell from looking at you is that you aren't happy. Something is getting you, Mr. Happy-go-lucky, down. I know you say you have the loving girlfriend, the loving brothers, the adoring friends and fan girls, but really, there are some things you can't hide."

He sat down on the bench in front of the fitting room, as did I. He shook his head, "You're right. Sometimes you can't hide the things that are killing you. You want the truth? I'm not happy. If anything, I'm flat out depressed."

"There. I don't need to hear anything else about it, either." I said, leaning back on the bench.

He squinted his eyes in a confused way, "Cool, 'cause I wasn't gonna tell you anything more about it."

I rolled my eyes, "Okie." I said awkwardly.

 **-DARRY'S POV ("FINALLY!") ~ 6:25-ish -**

 _Where the hell am I going?_ I thought as I walked down an unfamiliar street. _I've looked for hours and still can't find a single sign of Soda or Pony_. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I missed them. _God, what if they're dead?!_

I turned a corner onto a more busy street. Several cars were passing by and so quickly, too. The only thing I could think was that I hated myself for getting on Ponyboy's case all the time. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how my brothers both thought I looked. Soda probably thought I was too rough on Pony, when I don't actually think I am. Pony probably thought I was the biggest party pooper ever, which I don't think is true either…

I was glancing around, looking for a place I could rest for a bit. I was so tired I could've fallen asleep right there on the concrete! I saw a cafe across the street from where I was and thought that might have been a decent place to hang for a minute while I contemplate a plan to find my kid brothers.

As I crossed the street, I got distracted by the sight of two boys, around my brothers' ages. I thought there's a chance that maybe that was them. That is until I heard the honking of a horn. I turned my head to face the road and to my complete paralyzation, all I saw was headlights as I froze in the middle of the crosswalk. That's all I remembered before completely blacking out.

 _-TEN MINUTES LATER-_

I aroused to see a bright light shining in my face. I blinked a couple times before realizing where I was. I tried to sit up, but couldn't… My back, it hurt like literal Hell. I groaned in pain as I settled myself back into the position from before.

"Shh shh shh, sir, you mustn't move. You just had some medication and it'll make you quite dizzy." A lady wearing a lab coat said to me.

I scanned the room silently before asking, "Am I in the hospital?"

She placed her hand on mine and nodded, "Yes, sir. I'm the doctor for the night, my name's Joetta Wellington. What's yours, or do you not remember it?"

I twitched a bit before replying. "No, I remember. It's Darrel, but my friend's call me Darry."

"Okay," she beamed at me, "tell me, Darry, do you have any direct family you need me to inform of your accident?"

I swallowed, a little nervous, "Well… there are my brothers. I'm their guardian," I paused weakly, "and I kind of…lost them."

The doctor was taken aback by this, "Oh? How about your parents?"

"My parents?" I asked. She nodded. I frowned, "My parents died almost a year ago. I'm the one taking care of my brothers. As I said, I'm their legal guardian. But please," I tried to move my arm, "don't take them away from me before I can see them again."

"Oh," she glanced at the ground, "I see. Why would they be taken away?" She tilted her head, "If you don't mind my asking…"

I tried to tell her respectfully, while all at the same time, I was kind of pissed off that I was here and all. "I'm their guardian and I lost them. Doesn't that pretty much say 'bad caregiver' all around?"

She laughed, "Why would it? Ah, what's your last name, kid?"

I glanced around at the walls. It was so different looking than the hospitals back home. "Curtis, Darry Curtis."

Her eyes widen, "Are you serious?"

"Y-yeah, and my brothers' names are Sodapop and Ponyboy. I know, they've got original names. Unbelievable, almost."

"Oh," she shook her head, "you have no idea… Unbelievable doesn't begin to cover it." She said as if she'd just seen a ghost or something.

I smiled, "Okay, just make sure you find them. They can't be out alone for too long."

 **-PONYBOY'S POV-**

"Got an ace?" Dally asked me seriously, glancing down at his cards.

I grinned evilly, "Go fish."

He leaned back with a look of annoyance. "Really, man? You sure you ain't cheating?"

Johnny stepped up behind me and grinned, "Nope, dude, he ain't cheating."

"Fuck," he said rolling his head back. He suddenly threw his hand onto the nightstand, "Man, shouldn't those chicks be back yet?"

Johnny stared at Dally blankly. "You mean Taylor and Alice." He said in more of a statement than a question.

Dal rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever their names are."

"I don't know, man. It may be that they're going home afterward." I said suggestively.

"With your brother?!" He snapped at me.

Johnny took his hands out of his pockets, "C'mon, Dal, don't be like that…"

"Be like what?!" He shouts at Johnny. I knew Dally could be a little bit of a jerk sometimes, but he'd never shout at Johnny like that. Not ever.

"Hey," Two Bit said walking in from the other room, "don't howl at Johnny like that, man. Even you know better than to do that."

"Right," he replied smartly, "so I'm supposed to just let him be a wise ass?"

I sighed, "I think he means you shouldn't act out the way you are. You're kinda shouting at him like it's no big deal, when I bet Johnny feels pretty bad as it is."

His ears got red as he stepped closer to me with a scowl on his face. "Maybe you're right, but here's the thing, you're dead wrong. Johnny don't care that I yell at him, does he?" He asks, patting Johnny on the back.

Johnny just stood there silently. Jesus, Dal, you're so oblivious…

 **-RHETT'S POV-**

What's it like to be in love? It's like you're holding your breath until the one you love is in your presence. It's like you've been blind for so long, that is until you realize you love them. That's how I felt about about Taylor.

I was on my phone trying to get ahold of her, sending text after text after text, hoping she'd answer. I was in a little bit of a hurry to tell her how I felt. That's when the front door opened and my dad walked in with a handful of groceries.

I instantly jumped up and helped him. "Hey, dad. How was your day?" I asked him, taking a grocery bag from him.

He smiled brightly, "You remember Brynn, don't you?" Before I could reply, he continued to jabber on, "Well, here's the good news… We're getting married!"

"What?!" I shouted, "But she lives out in," my voice slowly faded, "Florida…"

He set the groceries on the table and walked over to the refrigerator. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and chuckled, "Surprise! We're moving to Florida!"

I was paralyzed in shock. He's gotta be joking. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, "Not funny, dad. How could you play jokes like that on me?!" I stomped over to the cabinets in search of a snack.

His eyebrows narrowed confusingly. "I'm not playing a joke on you, R. We really are moving to Florida."

I laughed gruffly, "Oh, right." I barked sarcastically. I took a sip of my Coke I had sitting on the counter from earlier that day.

"Son," he said seriously, "we're leaving in a week."

I spit abruptly, "What?!" The fuck did he mean we were leaving in a week?!

"You should start packing, alright? I'm gonna go call the landlord and tell 'er we're out in a week." He told me before disappearing off into the other room.

 _No way_ , I thought, _what am I gonna tell Taylor? I'm so fucked…_

 **-SODAPOP'S POV-**

Taylor went in the fitting room with three different dresses to try on. They were all the brilliant blue shade I picked out. I just kept glancing around the room awkwardly, hoping to see something that might keep me not so bored for the next ten to twenty minutes we were here.

Alice must've dawned to my boredom…

"Ey," she said with one eye squinted, "don't doze off on us now, bro."

I leaned back on the bench and sighed, "How long does it take to put on a dress?" I asked, slightly serious.

She laughed, "It takes a long time. A very, very, very, very—"

"Okay," I interjected, "I get it. It takes a long time. Okay, I get it."

She snickered to herself as she looked away. "Glad."

Suddenly I heard a _ding_ noise coming from Alice. I turned to look at her and she pulled out something that I'd never seen before. "Hey," I said, "what's that?"

She rolled her eyes with a slight grin. "It's my phone. They're pretty cool. Maybe you could get one if you stay, I bet you'd like it."

I nodded, "What does it do, though?"

She shrugged, "I should've explained that, huh?" She looked down at it, "Well, it's good for—" She stopped as the thing began to chime an unfamiliar sound.

She closed her eyes tightly, "Sorry, I guess I gotta answer this. It's Rhett." She stood up and began to walk away.

Rhett? Like the asshole from before? Oh great, looks like they're all friends…

I just leaned back in the seat again and tried to relax. I began to think about Darry. Where is he at? I mean, if Ponyboy, Steve, Dally, Two Bit, and Johnny are all here, wouldn't that mean that he was here too?

Suddenly Taylor's voice broke into my thoughts…

"Does this look okay?" She asked, standing in front of the fitting room door.

I sat up abruptly. My attention was caught quickly by what I saw. Taylor looked killer in the dress she was wearing! She looked so nice, so innocent. At that point I felt like I knew her for years. She almost looked… _perfect_ in a sense. I guess the blue really did bring out her eyes the way I briefly thought it would.

"W-wow." I managed to say, "You look… Wow." I knew my jaw was hanging open from the way I saw her. I never knew someone could look so good in blue, but she did.

She cracked a shy smile, "Does it look alright, or does it repulse?" She joked.

"No," I shook my head, "you look… fantastic in that dress. I mean, it's almost…" I almost couldn't breathe. I was literally breathless!

She shook her head denyingly, "It doesn't look that great, Sodapop."

"Hey," I said in a serious tone, "it looks amazing. And you can call me Soda. We're friends, remember?" I flashed her a smile.

She was trying to hide a grin and I could tell. But when she finally cracked, that's when her outfit completed. 'Perfect' was the word I wanted to choke out.

 **-ALICE'S POV-**

Me: What is it, Rhett?

Rhett: *sighs loudly*

Me: Bruh.

Rhett: *sighs louder*

Me: BRUH.

Rhett: *sighs the loudest possible*

Me: Mother fucker.

Rhett: Okay, so you're not gonna believe this, but… I'm moving.

Me: *rolls eyes* Okay, so?

Rhett: To Florida bitch!

Me: What? Why would you be moving to—

Rhett: My dad's getting married! What am I gonna tell Taylor?!

Me: Calm down, bro. You gotta stop freaking out.

Rhett: Dude, I just fucking took her first kiss from her!

 _Enough has been said_ , I thought.

Me: Okay, you're in the shit house. I can't help you, man. And _don't_ ask me to te—

Rhett: Can you please tell her?

Me: *lets out breath of frustration* Bro, I can't do that.

Rhett: Whaii?!

Me: *grows more impatient* Ya see, I got this thing… It's where I don't want my best friend to pissed off at me. Yah, I also have this thing where I don't like to make her sad. Or depressed. Or mentally fucking insane!

Rhett: Oh, right. Let _me_ do that to her. Especially since I'm the person who's in love with her! Damn it, Alice, can't you just do this for me?!

Me: Bishhh no! *hangs up the phone angrily*


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **-TAYLOR'S POV-**

 _Woah woah woah! Slow down a second… Did Sodapop just tell me I look amazing?_ I thought as I stared back at him.

I smiled shyly, "Good for a wedding?"

He nodded, "Perfect for a wedding," he sized up the dress once more, "absolutely perfect."

"Okay," I turned to the girl from earlier at the entrance, "I like this one."

She gave me an ugly expression, "Congratulations," she said smartly, "I like that one, too."

I shook my head and paced up to Kale, standing at the cash register. I stood behind him and whispered, "Does this one look good?"

He immediately twirled around and threw his hands up to his face in what I can only describe as astonishment. "Oh. My. Dress God!" He shouted. I smiled out of flattery and slight embarrassment. I love my uncle Kale, but he's a nut.

"It's okay, right?"

"Okay? Okay?! _Okay?!_ " He exclaimed, "No, my dear! We have a masterpiece!"

My jaw dropped in confusion. Was he still talking to me? I'm the only one here, but is he really talking to _me_ exactly? "Um, uncle Kale, you don't need to over exaggerate."

"Me? Over exaggerate?" He asked, placing his palm on his chest dramatically. Yep, a bit over the top.

"Yes, uncle Kale. You, over exaggerate."

He moved his fingers up to his chin as he thought. "Hmm," he said thoughtfully, "I don't think so. I'm just fabulous, ya see, it's what I'm good at."

I nodded awkwardly, "And I'm guessing you watch Milo Yiannopoulos for his political justice?"

"Oh, not just for that, dear," he explained, "Milo is so sexy! I mean have you seen him?!" He blushed.

I shrugged, "Can't say that I disagree. He's pretty good lookin'."

Suddenly Soda walked up to me and crossed his arms uncomfortably, "Can we just pay for your dress and get out of here?"

Kale stepped in, "Are you okay, honey? Does this talk upset you or something?"

Soda sighed quietly, "Eh, let's just say that where I'm from people aren't very accepting of gay people. I don't have much of a problem, but it's still awkward for me to be in an environment where people talk about it."

Kale nods, "I understand, son. Must really shake you when you're worried even the homosexuals might be out for your pretty little girlfriend, huh?" He joked.

Soda shook his head, "Oh, we're not together. I already have a girlfriend. I would never really, no. I-I assure you, we are not…"

I gave him a hurt look. Really, bruh? Like like like like reah-he-heally bruh?

"Right. I'm gonna go change now, and then we'll check out." I nodded, "Okay?"

He sighed guiltily, "Okay, Taylor. Sorry that I…" Before he could say anything else I hastened off to the fitting room.

That was a little hurtful of him to say it like that. I mean it was true, but at the same time it felt like all those things he complimented me on earlier were straight up lies. "Fantastic," he said. "Amazing," he said. " _Breathless_ ," he said!

As soon as I got done taking off the dress, I walked up to the register with the dress on my arm and placed it down on the counter. I pulled out my wallet, but Kale stopped me. "No, Songbird, it's on me dear." He said with a kind smile.

I grinned, "Thanks, uncle Kale." I grabbed the dress and walked out of the store, Sodapop following me.

 **-KALE'S SHORT POV-**

My employee walked up to me and smirked as Taylor left the store. "Wow, you must really love her, huh? Taking your own money out for your little niece?" She mocked me annoyingly.

"That's exactly why half of it is coming out of your paycheck." I beamed at her and walked off to my office. Her facial expression was priceless! Don't ever mess with the power of Kale the Fabulous!

 **-SODAPOP'S POV-**

When we left the store, Taylor was speed walking toward the exit of the mall. And no matter how hard I tried to catch up, she just seemed to walk faster.

"Hey, Taylor, wait up!" I shouted at her from a few feet behind.

She turned to face me and began to sulk. As soon as I reached her side, she continued to walk fast paced. I laughed, "Hey, what's the hurry? Gotta get back to your boyfriend?"

She spun around and gave me the most angry expression I'd ever received from anyone. "What's it to ya?!" She shouted, her face growing more red by the second.

I put my hands up defensively, "I was just joking… What's your problem?"

She turned back around and continued walking away, "I gotta get home to look up how to slow dance on YouTu—damn it," she said, "why am I telling you this? I'm angry at you." She shook her head.

I caught up to her once again, "What? Why are you mad at me?" I began to walk backward in front of her.

She tried to move around me a couple times, but I just kept stepping in front of her. She stopped walking and crossed her arms, "Let me through," she demanded.

"Why?" I smirked handsomely, "You haven't answered my question yet, have you?" I tilted my head and shrugged.

She pouted at me. I continued to stare at her, of course knowing how persuasive I can be when I want to be. Besides, I didn't mind staring at her. She actually looked cute when she was angry. She blinked once before glancing around, "What?" She asked like it was none of my business. Her cheeks started to fill in with color as she looked embarrassed. "What?!" She asked in a more irritated tone this time.

"Well are you gonna answer or am I gonna have to keep staring at you?" I asked like a wise ass.

She stared back for a minute before sighing, letting me know she was gonna open up to me. I stepped back and she spoke as we continued to walk. "What you said back there…"

I rolled my head back, "So it's about that." I said, "I get it and yes, that was a bit harsh of me to say it like that." I turned to face her.

She turned away when I did. I looked away myself, thinking she'd talk if I wasn't looking. I was right. She swallowed, "As if it wasn't bad enough that my last boyfriend was when I was seven years old and we hadn't kissed, held hands, not even have a playground date, you decided to do _that_."

I squinted my eyes, "Seven? Gee, I dunno what to tell ya. What do you want, an apology?"

"I would like one," she mumbled under her breath.

I put my arm around her shoulder, "Okay, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk back there. It was really jacked up of me and I promise I'm not like that normally."

She shook her head with a smile, "Thanks, Sodapop. Anyways, I really gotta get home and get to the slow dancing stuff. Now we gotta go find Alice."

"Wait, what? Slow dancing? I'm a great dancer, ya know." I said confidently.

She seemed to take interest in this. She turned to face me, "So I hear. But is slow dancing really your thing?"

I nodded reassuringly, "I can dance to anything with a rhythm. I used to take Sandy to the school dances before I dropped out."

She stared straight ahead awkwardly, "What about Sandy? I'm sure she's a good dancer, yeah?"

I had to think for a minute before answering. Why was she so interested in knowing about Sandy all of the sudden? "Yeah, I reckon she's a good dancer."

She chuckled a little, "Dance, Dance! We're falling apart to half time."

"What's that?" I let out a laugh myself.

She folded her hands in front of her as we walked. "Just a lyric from one of my favorite Fall Out Boy songs. I'm obsessed with them I swear to the living lord in Heaven!"

I shrugged, "Maybe I could take a listen to them. What genre of music are they?"

"Well, depends, I guess. Some people consider them to be rock, like me. Others consider them to be pop-punk or even emo, but I wouldn't go as far as emo. I mean that's probably the stupidest thing to classify Fall Out Boy as. Heard that word too many times to not know what bands should be classified as just that."

"Wow," I said in a shocked tone, "you're smart. I've never met a girl as smart as you before, really. Not even my teachers are as smart as you."

"Woah!" She said abruptly, "I'm not that smart, dude. I just have this thing called common sense. It's nice, but a lot of people don't possess it."

I snickered lightly, "Whatever you say…" I said coolly. "So," I uttered, "slow dancing. Ya know, I could teach you myself. It's actually kinda easy."

"Right," she said sarcastically, "easy, meaning I've tried but failed so many times that if I had a penny for every time I tried, I'd have six thousand pennies."

I blinked, "I just wanna know if you're up for it. Are you?"

"For what? For you to teach me? We've only got twenty four hours before I've gotta be at that wedding and dancing with one of my other evil, trouble-making, weed-smoking, punk-ass cousins."

I shrugged, "Trust me, it'll only take a couple hours. That is, if you're a fast learner."

"I am a pretty fast learner…" She said hesitantly.

"So," I whispered to her, "are you in?"

Suddenly a grin widened across her face. "Sure. Why not?"

 **-DARRY'S POV-**

I spent at least twenty minutes just having a panic attack in my head worrying about Pony and Soda. _When are they gonna show up? When are they gonna show up?!_

Suddenly Doctor Wellington walked back in and greeted me with a smile. "You said your name is Darrel… Curtis?"

I nodded in confirmation to her question. "Yes, ma'am and my kid brothers' names are Sodapop and Ponyboy. Have you had any luck finding them?" I asked, a worried look struck upon my face.

"Young man, are you an actor of some sort? Because I'll assure you, this facility cannot play along with acts such as the one you're pulling right now." She told me blatantly.

I shook my head, "I don't understand. Am I saying something to make you mistake me for someone else?"

She sat on the edge of my bed and placed her clipboard on her knee. "Can I get personal with you for just a second?" I nodded. I really didn't mind. "Okay," she said before looking up at me, "my daughter is an Outsiders fanatic. She's in love with each of the characters. I think she'd be a little impressed by your devotion to your role, but I also think she'd be disappointed due to how shameful it is for acting like one of her heroes and not being the real one she admires so dearly."

I smirked, "And what has that got to do with me? I swear to God I have no clue what you are implying right now."

She sighed, "Alright. You mean you're not familiar with the actor Patrick Swayze, Christopher Thomas Howell or Rob Lowe?"

"Wh—what on Earth are you talking about?"

She rushed out of the room without answering my question that I so desperately needed to know the answer to.

I turned over on my side and went to sleep. I was pretty tired after all I had been through that day. _Please, guys, please show up_ , I thought before drifting off to sleep.

 _-TEN MINUTES LATER-_

"What do you mean Ponyboy isn't allowed to have chocolate cake?! He's a patient here, ain't he?!" I heard someone shouting as I slept.

I sat up in alarm. I knew that voice! I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and peered out into the waiting room. There at the desk stood Dally yelling at the nurse behind it. I stood up immediately, not minding the pain throughout my entire body. "Dallas!" I shouted behind the sliding glass door to my room, "Dallas, over here!"

His glance shifted toward me and a lazy grin spread across his face. He walked up to the door and slid it open. Once he was in, he closed the curtains so that nobody could see in, then he immediately lit a cigarette. "Hey, Darrel, where ya been?"

I sat back down on the bed and scratched the back of my head, "Looking for Ponyboy and Sodapop. Where the hell are they at? Where the hell have you been?"

"Do you know where we are?" He asked me seriously.

I shook my head, "No idea."

"You ain't gonna believe this, but we're in Dallas, Texas. Dallas, man!"

I lowered my head. How'd we get here?! "You aren't pulling my leg, are you?"

"Nah, man. Anyways, Pony's alright, but he got hit by a… He's fine. And Sodapop's gone with these girls we met earlier to pick out a dress or something stupid. I dunno, but they're both fine."

"Wait," did I hear him correctly? "Pony got hit? By what? By who?!"

Dally rolled his eyes, "He's fine, alright? They're both fine, just calm down."

"Calm down?!" I snapped, "I'm their older brother! I'm the one responsible for them damn it! I'll worry if I want, thanks."

He crossed his arms, "Ponyboy's getting out later tonight if it makes you fell better."

"He is, is he?" I asked him gruffly. I pointed a finger in Dally's face, "You bring them to me when he gets out." Dally nodded.

 **-PONYBOY'S POV-**

"I think I like Taylor…" I told Two Bit as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

He just sat there with a blank expression, "No you don't."

I lowered my eyebrows, "How do you know I don't? I think I might."

"Because," he cleared his throat, "you've never liked a girl before. You don't like any other girls, do ya?" He asked as though he was Mr. Smarty-Pants.

I shook my head, "N-no, but what does that have to do with me liking Tay—"

"Exactly. You don't know what it feels like to like someone then, so you wouldn't know now if you tried."

I pouted, "That's not true, is it Johnny?"

Johnny stepped out from the other room and glanced back from Two Bit to me. He flashed me a nervous grin, "I—uh…hate to tell you Pone, but he's right."

"Johnny!" I shouted at him, "C'mon man…" I crossed my arms, a little embarrassed. He normally sticks up for me when I'm up against Two Bit or Dally.

He shrugged, "Well it's true. I think that when you meet someone you like, you hear _My Girl_ playing over and over inside your head every time you see them." He chuckled, his cheeks a little bright raspberry color.

" _Oooooh_ ," Two Bit said playfully, "someone likes a little someone…"

Johnny looked up in alarm, "Wh-what? N-no." His cheeks grew even brighter.

"Yeah," I said, "you have a crush on Alice, don't you?" I asked with an evil grin on my face.

"Sh-shut up, Ponyboy. Ya-you like T-Taylor!" He fired back at me.

I shook my head, "But you just said—"

Johnny stuffed his hands in his pockets and frowned, "I know what I s-said. Leave me alone about it, will ya?" He said before walking out of the room hastily.

Two rolled his eyes, "Well great," he stood up and headed for the door. He stopped, "Look Ponyboy, maybe he's right. He's liked a few girls, so he'd know."

I rested my arms at my side, "Fine. Just get him, okay? I don't want him to be upset with me for much longer."

Two Bit nodded, "Alright, you rest up and hopefully Dally'll be back in a minute if he hasn't found some other form of entertainment." He chuckled loudly.

"Yeah okay, see ya." I told him before laying back on the pillow.

Suddenly Dally entered the room in a run. He practically collapsed on the floor he looked so exhausted. "Po-hony," _gasp_ , "he's h-ere," _gasp_ , "Da-harry."

I sat up, a little confused, "Wha—who?"

"Da-harry, he's here. Down the," _gasp_ , "hall."

"Who?" I asked again.

He balled up his fists, "Darry!" He managed to utter stressfully.

"Darry?!" Two Bit and I shouted at the same time.

Two Bit looked at me, "You're getting out today, aren't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"That's what he," _gasp_ , "said. That you and," _gasp_ , "Sodapop needed to see him," _gasp_ , "once you get out."

That's good I guess. Darry's okay, and I can finally stop worrying. "Okay, tell him I said I'm okay."

"Already," _gasp_ , "did."

Two Bit put his hand on Dally's shoulder, "You okay, man? You look like you could use some water."

Dally shook his head furiously, "No. I'll get my own water when I want it and I don't!"

Two Bit put his hands up defensively before walking out of the room to catch up to Johnny. _Well then_ , I thought.

Dally just simply plopped himself on the chair in the corner where Two Bit was sitting. He leaned back, "So where's Johnny at?"

I frowned, "He's mad at me, I think. We had a slight argument and he ran off. Two Bit just went to find him."

"Oh," Dally said plainly, "maybe they can go visit your brother. He might be getting out today, too."

 **-ALICE'S POV-**

On the drive back to the hospital, I noticed how much Soda was making googly eyes at Tay. I knew she didn't want to look at him, only because it would give away that she's madly in love with him. But even if she didn't want to, she did anyway. She's so oblivious about her actions, I swear.

Once we got back to the hospital, I got out and walked in, expecting them to follow me. But, wait for it, here's a screamer… They didn't! Where the hell were they going together?! Once I got to the third floor, I pulled out my phone to text Rhett to tell him that I didn't tell her since she was in too good a mood for me to ruin it. Then suddenly…

"Alice!"

I looked up and saw Taylor's mother standing in front of the nurses station, "Mrs. Wellington… hi." I said awkwardly. "I thought you weren't working today. I thought you were off today. At home. Away from _here_."

She smiled, "Oh boy, I decided to take an extra shift. And you will not believe who I met! This guy, he claims to be Darry from the Outsiders."

"Oh," I said, nervously rolling eyes, "that's pretty crazy." I let out a skittish laugh. _Darry?!_

She looked concerned as she asked me, "Are you okay, Al? You're a little jumpy today."

"Uhh, sorta I guess."

She gasped, "Would you like to meet him? I bet he'd really admire your _fangirliness_."

"Mmmmmm… Nope. I'm good, I've gotta visit some people while I'm here anyways…"

She smiled, "Well that's okay. Guess I'll see you later, huh?"

I nodded before sprinting to Ponyboy's room. Once there, I rushed into the corner next to Ponyboy and sat in the chair, yelling to him that I found Darry. It had a blanket over it and I hopped in it, not thinking, only it was really lumpy.

Suddenly the chair grumbled. "Do ya mind?!"

It startled the shit out of me, so much that I almost screamed. The blanket was pulled off on the top to reveal Dally sitting under it. Once I realized it was him, I tried to jump out of the chair… only I couldn't because Dally had his arms around my waist within milliseconds, making me unable to move. I struggled to get away, but he just kept making his grip tighter on me.

"Stop it, Dallas." Pony says shyly.

Dally looked up, but didn't let go. "Why?" He smirked dangerously.

"Pony, it's okay, really." I said to try and cool him off.

"No it's not, Alice. Do you want him to stop or not?"

I took a deep breath silently before turning back to look at him. He had the cutest sense of danger written on his face. I don't know what it was that possessed me to say it, but I simply replied, "No, actually."

I could hear Ponyboy sighing behind me as I stared at Dallas. In a bad boy sense, he was really handsome. Maybe that's what'd attracted me to him from the first time I read the book to that day on. The way he saved those kids in the fire proves that he's not really as bad as they say.

He then slid his fingers along my uniform jacket up to the middle of my chest. He flashed me a half hearted smile before gently grabbing me and pulling me closer to him. I just let it happen because hey, it's not every day that you see your 'one true love' who just so happens to be a character from your favorite novel in front of your very eyes.

"You know somethin'?" He whispered to me, "You look really cute in that skirt."

I giggled quietly to myself. Forget all that stuff about how much life sucks yo, my life is bitchin'!

 **-TAYLOR'S POV-**

We decided to have the dance lesson thing happen at the school since I'm an office aid and I get a free key for whenever I want to get in. As soon as we got to the dance studio for the ballet classes, we sat down in the center of the room to talk.

"Okeh," Soda said in a funny voice, "we he-ah to dunce. Fust you must hov pro-pah," he broke his accent to laugh. By then I was already laughing so hard it hurt. "Okay, so proper attire is needed. Which means no jeans like that." He pointed to my weekend jeans I put on this morning.

"Oh great, so I have to go put on something more 'dance appropriate'. I see how it is." I got up and grabbed my keys to the school, "You know, it's a good thing that I'm an aid." I jingled the keys around before unlocking the door to the locker room so I could get my dance class outfit.

I pulled out my phone and put on my 'Jam Playlist' on Spotify. As soon as I unlocked my locker, I heard a screeching noise. I looked up, but nothing was there so I continued to get my stuff out of my locker.

" _So many bright lights to cast a shadow_ ," I sang along to Famous Last Words by one of my favorite bands, My Chemical Romance, " _but can I speak_?"

I heard another noise as I put on my shorts, so I turned around. Nothing was there. I rolled my eyes and continued to get ready.

" _I am not afraid to keep on living! I am not afraid to walk this world alone. Honey if you stay, you'll be forgiven. Nothing you can say can stop me going home_!" I sang louder.

I then began to dance… a bit dirtily if I'm honest. I loved the movie 'Dirty Dancing' and picked up a lot on the dirty dancing, but nothing on the couple stuff. " _Can you see my eyes are shining bright?_ "

But before I could reach the next line, I felt two hands grab ahold of my waist. I stopped and gasped in surprise. Suddenly a quiet voice breaks into my thoughts, "Keep going, you're really good." My heart pounded faster as I realized it was Sodapop's voice. I continued to move my hips in a dirty motion softly. Then Soda put his hand on my stomach from behind and whispered, "Make sure you've got air support while you dance. It effects your movement, along with your accuracy." I let out a breath of relief as I relocked my tummy. I could feel his cold breath on my neck as he spoke, "Good, good."

Finally the song ended and he took his hands off of me, finally allowing me to breathe normally. I backed away a bit and smiled awkwardly, "Th-thanks, Sodapop." _I can't believe I just danced with Sodapop-freaking-Curtis!_ I thought.

"No problem. You were really good, but notes needed to be made if I'm honest." He said frankly.

I laughed, "That's okay. I bet you enjoy helping out other girls with their dancing, huh?"

He stared straight at me and raised his eyebrow and casually said, "I've never helped another girl with her dancing." He started for the door.

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks running hot as I stood there speechless. _I'm the only girl he danced like that with?!_

When I finally snapped back into reality, I ran in to the dance studio to meet Sodapop for the lesson.

"Okay," he said, "first thing you need to know is that there are more often than not three or four steps in a slow dance." He walked closer to me and stepped a few for me. "So normally when there's three, it's either the 'quick, quick, slow' method or the 'step, step step' method. Then there's the four, which still has the 'quick, quick, slow' method but add another slow and step once forward." He looked up, "Wanna try it yourself?"

I swallowed, "Uh, sure." I glanced around, ready for embarrassment if another aid were to come in. I stepped forward and tried the 'quick, quick, slow' method he demonstrated for me. I wasn't actually that bad if I say so myself.

"Good. That's very good, actually. You wanna try another one or are you ready to try adding me to the situation?" He asked me.

 _Well_ , I thought, _I don't want to do this alone, but I don't want to step on his foot either_.

"Uh, could I try with you?"

He nodded, "Of course, Taylor."

I bit my lip as he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to his body. He repositioned my arms and grabbed my hand. "Why did you help me in there?"

He shrugged, "You were pretty good."

"That doesn't really explain anything," I said as we continued to dance.

He sighed, "Well, I guess I couldn't help myself. Seeing a girl like you make little mistakes like that when dancing the way you were, it would be a sin not to help."

I took that as a compliment, only because he said 'a girl like me'. But at the same time… I frowned, "Did you watch me change?!" I asked in an irate tone.

"What? No…" He shifted his eyes away from mine. Liar.

"You did, didn't you?" I asked him seriously. He didn't reply. "Soda," I said, "hey, answer me. Did you watch me change?"

He finally looked at me, "Only a little bit," he said shamefully.

I laughed, "Well," I paused to make sure he was listening, "that's quite okay to me."

"Really?" He asked, a little shocked.

"Sure," I explained, "it's only human nature for guys to look at women."

He nodded, "I guess it is." Lord in Heaven, sweet mother of baby Jesus, oh mama, his eyes were dreamy!

"So why did that guy call you Songbird?" He asked, "You know, the guy in the store?"

"Oh," I said with a small laugh, "Songbird's my nickname. My family and friends call me Songbird, only because I allow them to. Anybody else can just fuck off." I rolled my eyes subtly.

His lips widened into a shy smile, "I get that same thing. Pepsi-Cola was a nickname my dad gave me when I was little. Only the gang and my brothers can call me that."

"Yeah, but yours is cute. Mine isn't anything special. When I was around the age of six, my dad heard me singing along to Sugar We're Going Down in the car and told me that I had a good voice. Not true, but he still nicknamed me Songbird."

He scowled, "No, Taylor, you have a great voice. I heard you singing along in there and I just about wet my pants when I heard you singing like that."

I laughed my ass off. I mean, really dude? "I don't sound that good, Soda."

"Oh, but you do." He said biting his lip.

 _Holy shit_ , I thought, _I'm still madly in love with Sodapop_. This moment was absolutely perfect. This is until…

" _So you go tell my friends that you wanna make amends, but I don't have time for that, so I guess that it sucks to be you!_ "

My eyes widened as I felt a buzz in my back pocket. My ringtone was so 'lit' as other teens said those days. I backed away from Sodapop and answered it.

Me: *answers in hostile tone* What is it?

Mom: Hey, Song, are you at home with Jake?

Me *O-O* Uhhhhh… No, not exactly.

Mom: Well you need to get home. Your cousin's wedding is tomorrow and you still haven't gotten your dress, have you?

Me: No, uhh, I actually stopped by La Vida and uncle Kale gave me a dress.

Mom: *gasps* O-M-G! I can't wait to see it! Was Alice with you to help you pick it?

Me: Well, yeah. And someone else helped me pick out the colors *glances over at Soda and smiles*

Mom: Who?

Me: Um… Rhett. Yeah, he's good with colors. *cringes at lie*

Mom: Okay, well hurry home, alright? Jake said he's gonna go to Sandy's, but we need to get there before he does.

Me: Right. Okay, mom. I'll see you in a couple minutes then.

Mom: Alright baby girl. *hangs up*


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **-SODAPOP'S POV-**

"Oh God," Taylor said heading toward the girls' locker room, "I've gotta go now."

I walked after her. "Wait, why?" I asked

She stopped and walked back toward me. "I forgot that my mom was working today and that's a problem because she works at the hospital. The one where Pony's at."

I snickered. "And the problem is?"

She frowned. "I wish I could tell you, bruh. But it's for the best I don't."

"A little ridiculous, isn't it?" I asked her, a little uncomfortable.

"Soda," she said earnestly, "I'll assure you, it's not ridiculous. If you were me, you'd do the same." She sighed and walked into the locker room while I just stood there dumbfounded.

 _-90 SECONDS LATER-_

"Ready?" She asked me as she stepped out of the locker room.

I shot her a nervous smile and said, "Sure. Are you gonna drop me off at the hospital or am I gonna have to find an alternative?"

"Technically, you have to drive the both of us since I haven't got my license. And yes, we're going to the hospital because I need Alice to drive me home in Jake's car," she replied with a shrug.

"Oh," I said, "okay." Taylor started for the door, but I stayed. I just needed to ask her something before we left. "Hey Taylor," I called after her.

She turned around and smiled. "Yeah, Soda?"

I stuffed one of my hands in my pocket, "If I asked you out, what would you say?"

Her eyes widened and she froze, "I suppose I would say… yes."

I scratched the back of my head casually, "So?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know… Rhett might not like that."

"Yeah?" I chuckled, "Didn't you just say you would?"

She shook her head, "Let's go, man. I gotta get to the hospital, and I mean fast."

"Right," I said, a little disappointed. _You haven't done it this time, you handsome idiot!_

When we got to the hospital, Taylor and I both got out and went up to Ponyboy's room. Alice was asleep curled up on Dally's lap. He had his arm around her as she slept. He looked up at us as we entered the room. He stared at Taylor in a prideful way, almost as if she should've been jealous of Alice right then.

"Hey, Dal." I said as I walked over and kneeled down next to Ponyboy. "Hey, Pony. How they treatin' ya?"

 **-TAYLOR'S POV-**

Soda sat next to Ponyboy and talked to him for a little bit. I thought it was actually adorable how he cared so much for his little brother. The more I thought about it, he was really cute no matter what he did. He always had his dark blonde, grease-filled, silky hair combed back in such an attractive way, I could hardly keep myself together.

"Hey Taylor," Dally called me, "come here." He smirked lazily.

I walked over and leaned up against the wall. My stomach was starting to hurt a little, so I pulled up my shirt slightly and placed my hand on my skin gently.

Dally cooed out a few words under his breath that I couldn't understand, so I asked him what he said. He rolled his his eyes, "Nothing, kid."

"Why do you call everybody kid? Especially me and Alice? After all, we are almost the same age."

He scrunched up his nose, "Bite me. I call everyone that."

"Yeah, well, it gets annoying."

He flipped me off. "Good, I hope it does, sweetheart," he said in a snarky tone.

I rolled my eyes and went into the other room. Johnny was sitting on the sofa with his head buried in his jacket as he was scrunched up in a ball. I just ignored it, assuming he was sleeping or something. Then I walked up to the counter where the coffee maker was. I knew I needed to get home soon, but I'd rather be late getting home than to not at least get some coffee. I was fixing some coffee when I heard a sniffle noise. I turned around to see Johnny with his head just barely above his jacket, just so that his black sparkly eyes were shining through.

"Johnny, are you okay?" I asked, rushing to the couch to comfort him.

He shook his head, "I-I'm fine," he said with a tear sliding firmly down his cheek. "I-I just got something in my eyes, that's all."

I put my arm around him. "Johnny-" I rubbed his back gently to soothe him, "-you don't have to hide from me. I'm almost just as introverted as you, so you don't have to worry about me being a bitch over anything."

He looked up at me and his eyes gleamed so beautifully, just like I imagined they would if I met him. I saw the lost, abused puppy in his eyes. Kicked too many times, and just by looking at him then, he looked utterly heartbroken. "I mean it, man. I'm fine."

"Johnny," I said stone-faced.

 **-JOHNNY'S POV-**

Taylor's really kind to me and when she saw me the way I was, she came to comfort me. She must be one hell of a good friend to Alice.

I sighed silently and said, "You want the truth?"

"It would be nice," she giggled, "especially if it was from you. You're just a sweetheart, you know that?" Great, she knew about the lost puppy thing.

"Right," I said sarcastically, wiping away my tears, "sure am." I smiled, then sighed again. "Taylor, have you ever been in love before?"

She nodded, "Depends upon what you mean by 'in love' because I've been 'in love' with book characters, celebrities, my best friends," her voice trailed off, but came back rather quickly, "and even people I just barely meet that are cute or nice to me."

"Oh," I chuckled, "well I mean like you love them. You love them, but you just barely know them."

She raised an eyebrow, "Wow, you just quoted a lyric from one of my jams. I like you!" She laughed briefly.

"Well, that's good. I like you too, Taylor." I flashed her a shy smile, "Wanna be friends?" I shrugged.

She shrugged back, "Sure, Johnny, I'd love to be your friend. I've actually always wanted to be your friend." _…Always?_

I tilted my head, "What do you mean? We just met yesterday."

"Right," she said smoothly, "always, meaning ever since we met." She stared up at the sky and closed her eyes. " _Ever since we met_ ," she began to sing, " _I only shoot up with your perfume. It's the only thing that makes me feel as good as you do…_ "

She actually had a really nice voice. "What song is that? I don't think I've ever heard it before."

She looked back down at me and caressed her lips with her fingers thoughtfully. "It's called Nearly Witches by my favorite band, Panic! at the Disco. God, I love that song with all of my heart. I cry just about every time I hear it."

"Wow," I said simply, "must really be something with instrumental, huh?"

She drove her hand through her dark red hair and leaned back on the sofa. She stared dead ahead, "It really is. It's such a beautiful song and it's credited less than it deserves… If I'm not annoying enough being the fan girl that I am, I want Panic! at the Disco to perform at my wedding when I get married. I would love for them to perform Nearly Witches, Girls/Girls/Boys, and I Write Sins Not Tragedies just for a kick. It's been a dream of mine that Brendon Urie address me as a whore ever since I was in the third grade, no joke."

I slightly chuckled at this. "A whore? You'd want to be called a _whore_?"

She placed her hands on her knees, "Only if it's Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross, Jon Walker, or Spencer Smith themselves. And God, I want the original members back, but at the same time I like the new members. Kenny and Dallon are kinda hot if you ask me. Plus Dan rips it tapping the skins!"

My eyes widened. "Okay, so your obsessed with this band?"

She turned to face me, "Oh honey, you should see all the bands I obsess over. To name a few, Panic!, Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots, My Chemical Romance, Black Veil Brides, Pierce the Veil, The Neighborhood, Maroon 5, Evanescence, 3OH!3, WALK THE MOON, Red Hot Chili Peppers, The Killers, All-American Rejects, Vixen, Falling in Reverse, AJR, and Marina and the Diamonds."

My mouth hung open so low it could've reached the border between Texas and Mexico. "You obsess over that many bands?!"

"And more artists. Nate Ruess, Avril Lavigne, P!nk, Joey Graceffa, Nick Jonas, Melanie Martinez, Halsey, U2, Bring Me the Horizon, Sleeping with Sirens, Billy Ray Cyrus, Christina Grimmie, Social Repose, Green Day, Shakira, All Time Low, Pentatonix, Cage the Elephant, The Monkees, The Beatles, Muse, Coldplay, Austin Jones, Nirvana, Disturbed, Duran Duran, and Skillet." She nodded as she ended her long list.

I shook my head, "I haven't heard of anything except for the Beatles and the Monkees before."

She shrugged, "Well yeah, but my dad introduced me to both of them. He was born in the fifties and grew up listening to both of them throughout the sixties."

"Oh that's cool I guess," I said timidly.

She nodded, "I guess. Anyways, I gotta head home. I'll see you tomorrow after my cousin's wedding maybe." She said before hopping off the couch and rushing out of the room.

 **-ALICE'S POV-**

I just barely woke up two minutes ago in Dally's arms. That's a little weird, isn't it? I probably should've texted Taylor to warn her, but I guess I forgot.

"Hey, sleepy head," Dally said, running his fingers through his hair.

I cracked a grin, "What time is it? I gotta get home by eight to make the guest bedroom for my cousin."

He looked over at Soda, who was expectedly glancing at his watch for the time. Soda simply replied, "7:45."

I jumped up immediately after he replied and grabbed my shoes and jacket. I slipped them on hurriedly while sitting on Pony's bed. Dally got up too and walked toward the door, only to have stopped abruptly at the sink on the wall next to it. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He asked me softly.

I shrugged, "You know what's funny?"

He shook his head, "What's funny?"

"From the way you look at people, you look like a hard, mean, tough guy. But really," I told him with a grin, "you're nice to cuddle with."

He smirked back at me, "It's always my honor to pleasure the ladies."

I gave him a flirtatious wink before walking back over to Pony and Soda. I put my hand up, expecting Ponyboy to high-five it. And as expected, he did. This was so freaking cool!

"So Pony, I hear you like to read?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. Aww, how adorable! He looked like one of those cute anime and manga characters, I swear. "Mhm, I love to read."

Soda smiled, "He has books all over the place back home."

I nodded, "I see. What kind of books do you like to read? Maybe I could bring you one before Taylor and I go."

Suddenly Taylor sprinted in from the other room, "We gotta go, Al!" She chirped. "I gotta get home probably in the next ten minutes."

"Okay," I said back to her, then turned to Ponyboy. "Do you want me to bring you a book? I know some pretty good ones stashed away in Taylor's private library."

He nodded, "Sure, but would Taylor be okay with me borrowing her books?"

I shrugged, "Who said she has to know?" I raised an eyebrow jokingly.

Soda and Pony both laughed, then Pony reached for a pen on the bedside table. "Okay then. If I'm not in here later, I'll be in Darry's room down the hall."

Sodapop cocked his head back in surprise, "Darry?! Darry's here?!"

I stepped back and grabbed Taylor's arm. I didn't want to be here for this, in all honesty.

Right as soon as we got into the hallway, Sodapop hopped out after us. "Wait Taylor."

She turned around. _What the hell are you doing?!_ I thought. She bit her lip, "Yeah?"

"Maybe, if you want, we could hang out tomorrow…"

She didn't hesitate to ask him, "Why don't you come with me to my cousin's wedding tomorrow?"

I shook my head, "What are you doing?!" I whisper yelled at her.

She shrugged, then stared back at Soda. He shook his head, "I don't have anything to wear, though."

She nodded, "Oh… Okay then. Maybe later, huh?"

He nodded slowly, "Y-yeah, later…"

I rolled my eyes, not because I was annoyed, but because I was disappointed by how obvious it was that they liked each other and yet they weren't putting forth effort to do anything! I grabbed Taylor's arm and rushed away, "Bye, Sodapop! Tell Ponyboy I'll be back later on with a book!"

 _-THE NEXT DAY/COUSIN ERIC'S WEDDING :)-_

 **-TAYLOR'S POV-**

I got ready for my cousin's wedding around 11:00. The actual ceremony was still three-and-a-half hours from then, but I also had to help my soon-to-be cousin-in-law, Jasmine, get ready.

Suddenly my phone rang, and it was Rhett. I answered, and to my complete shock, he was talking incomprehensibly.

Rhett: Taylorimmovingtofloridapleasedontbemadatmeiloveyousomuchpleasedontbemadatme!

Me: *eyes widen x4* Um, Rhett, I need you to calm down.

Rhett: Immovingtofloridapleasedontbemad!

Me: Dude! Shut your pie hole for two seconds! *loud sigh* Okay, now slow that down by like 10 times.

Rhett: *sighs* Okay, I'mmovingtoflorida, please don't be mad at me!

Me: *lets out breath of frustration while growing ever more impatient* Slow down everything for me, or I'll be so mad that I'll gut your dog!

Rhett: Okay, sheesh woman… *deep breath* I'm moving to Florida.

Me: *eyes widen* Uhhh *laughs booty off* You are hilarious boi!

Rhett: Erm… about that…

Me: Oh, you! *shakes head, still convinced he's kidding* You are a funny lad!

Rhett: *grabs bat* Woman!

Me: Okay, okay… But seriously, you are hilarious!

Rhett: Not when I'm seriously leaving in less than a week.

Me: Wait, you're serious?

Rhett: Yes, Taylor. I've been trying to get Alice to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you.

Me: Oh. Right. You didn't want to hurt me, and yet you waited till after I kissed you and admitted that I liked you that you tell me. What the fuck, bro?!

Rhett: Look, my dad's getting married to a stripper down there, okay? It's not my fault and I wish you wouldn't take it the way you are.

Me: *begins to sob* You know what, it's fine. I'll talk to you later. Or never, depending on which comes first! *hangs up angrily*

I cried so hard into my pillow after that. Good thing I didn't put any make up on yet, huh? Anyways, after about three minutes of endless tears soaking the pillow, I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Go away!" I shouted at whoever was behind it.

"Oh c'mon Songbird," I heard Jake's muffled voice through my door, "I bought you something I think you'll like. If you let me in, I'll be able to give it to you before the wedding. It's something you might need for it…"

I piped up hesitantly and wiped away my tears before opening the door. "What is it?" I asked, still sulking.

He frowned, "What happened to you? My little sister doesn't just cry over nothing, and I know that. What's up?"

I felt tears forming in my eyelids, making my vision blurry as all get out. I felt my mouth moving, but no words were coming out. I finally blinked and let the tears slide down my cheeks. "This is not fair."

He stepped closer to me and folded his arms around me into a hug, "I know, Taylor. What's bothering you? I'm your big brother, you need to open up to me sometimes. Even if I act obnoxious, I still love you, you got that?"

I nodded, then shook my head, "Rhett's moving to Florida in less than a week. What do you do when you feel guilty? Like you owe them something?"

He stepped away, "Owe? You shouldn't owe Rhett anything! I met him yesterday and he seems to be a poser if I'm honest." He shook his head, "You should date someone more like that Jack guy I hear so much about from other girls."

I could've thrown up I was so sickened by his approach. "Jack Wiggins?" I gagged, I swear, Jack Wiggins?!

"Yeah," he said simply, "he seems pretty down to Earth if you ask me."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right." I turned away and began to cry again. _No wonder people tell me I should've been the album cover for Crybaby…_

"C'mon, it's okay," Jake said, patting my back.

I shook my head, "No it isn't! Rhett is my best friend and crush. He's the only person who's stayed for the past six years and now he's leaving me."

"Wait," Jake crossed his arms, "what about Alice?"

I shook my head again, "Three years, Jake. Three. You really don't pay attention, do you?"

"It's been a while since I've really… Mhm, yeah. I'm not good at talking to you about this stuff."

I nodded, "I can tell." I wiped my tears away, "What is it that you wanted to give me?"

He sent a vibrant smile at me before reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a small box with a purple ribbon on it. He handed it to me, "Happy sixteenth birthday, Songbird."

I took the box and opened it to reveal a necklace with a black clasp. It had a key with angel wings as the charm. It was beautiful!

"My birthday was a month ago."

He shrugged, "I know but I was saving up for it. And now I finally got it. Do you like it?"

I stared at the necklace. How could I not? It was so beautiful! The key was a brassy color while the wings were white ceramic. "Yes. It's beautiful, Jake. Thank you." I hugged him, the necklace still dangling in between my fingers.

 **-SODAPOP'S POV-**

It was around 11:00 and Darry still wasn't getting out of the hospital any time soon. They promised he would be out of there by 12:00, but I'm not seeing too much hustle to make that happen. I was just standing by the window, worrying a little bit about Taylor. What was it that I was feeling at that moment? Jealousy? But of what?! …Happiness perhaps; something I haven't felt in a long time.

"Hey, Soda," Darry called over to me. When I didn't reply, he called me again. "Sodapop Patrick Curtis!"

I finally turned my head to face him. I sighed and ran my hand through my greased up hair. Darry snapped his finger and pointed beside his bed. I knew that meant to get my ass over there or I'll be in some heap of trouble, so I followed orders. "Yeah."

Ponyboy was sitting in the chair next to the bed. He stared back and forth at Darry and me, almost as if he was 'interested' in our conversation. Darry sat up and sighed, "What's been bothering you?"

"What makes you think something's wrong with me?" I asked dumbly, knowing that he could prove his point first hand.

He squinted his eyes, "You've gotten uglier!"

"What?!" I lurched up in alarm.

He chuckled, "Exactly. I was kidding, man." He crossed his arms. "Look, you've been acting weird." He must've known I didn't believe him because he sighed again, "You skipped dinner at the cafeteria last night and you skipped breakfast this morning. I specifically ordered chocolate cake for you and Ponyboy and you didn't eat it! I even got grape jelly for you!"

I tried so hard to hide my smile, though I was struggling grossly. "I know, Darry, but—"

"You know? You know?! _You know?!_ " He joked. "C'mon though, something's bothering you and that much is clear."

I let out a deep breath, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that there's something wrong with _me_ …" I told him, trying to dodge his expectation.

He scolded me, "Soda, tell me what's wrong. You're worrying Ponyboy and me to death just by ignoring us. What, is it Sandy?"

I looked over at Pony nervously. He knew about Sandy cheating on me, but I don't think he told Darry. "Why would it be Sandy?"

He shook his head, "I don't know, you two just seemed to have grown apart. That's all."

I bowed my head in embarrassment. What am I doing? What am I getting myself into by thinking about Taylor?

Ponyboy suddenly spoke, "He likes this girl we met. Her name's Taylor and she has red hair and is really smart."

I shot him a look that told him I wanted to absolutely clobber him. Murder him maybe. Hopefully he gets the message to shut his trap before I do. "Ponyboy!"

Darry titled his head slightly, "What? Boy, what about Sandy?!"

I couldn't take it any longer! "You know what, Darry? What if I'm looking for a change?! Someone different?"

He frowned, "I thought I was raising you right. Not to cheat. What the hell did I do wrong?"

"Look Darry, Sandy and I just aren't compatible anymore. You said so yourself."

"I didn't mean cheating on your girlfriend!"

I felt the flame in my eyes igniting progressively as I stared at him. I've never felt so mad knowing everything I did about Sandy at that moment. "I don't even think she's gonna be by the time I see her again!"

The room went silent for a minute as Darry and Ponyboy froze completely. Darry stared at me with a look of shock and confusion while Ponyboy stared out of pure shock. "What on Earth do you mean, Soda?" Darry asked seriously.

I felt my lips curve into an upside-down smile, something rare for me. I could almost feel tears forming in my eyes. I really said it, and there's no taking the truth back either. "I told you that Sandy was away visiting her family."

"What are you trying to say, Pepsi?" He asked, a concerned expression plastered on his face.

I couldn't hide it for much longer. It was going to beat me to a pulp if I tried to hide it any longer and I just simply couldn't do that to myself as a human being. I gulped nervously, "Sandy's not in Arizona for her family. She's there because she has another boyfriend. Another me, though I thought she loved me for who I am." I shook my head. "She doesn't," I said slowly to let the idea sink in.

Before I could say anything else, Pony got up and rushed over to hug me. He frowned, "I'm sorry, man."

I wiped my tears bravely, "It's not your fault," I said caressing his greasy locks, "so don't apologize because I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

Darry just sat up in his bed, paralyzed in shock. Once he finally snapped out of it, he grabbed my hand and held it. "We've all had girl troubles before, and you have every right to be upset. But believe me, she ain't worth any of the stuff she's done to you." He smiled weakly, "So this Taylor girl," he bit his gum, "is she good to ya?"

"Dare," I told him, "we're not a thing. And she'd probably never fall for me."

Pony stepped back and rolled his eyes, "I know I'm no good when it comes to girls," he shrugged, "but she likes you. She told me she does…in an unsettling way at that."

I shut my eyes tight, " _Riiight_. What'd she say?"

"She dreams about you, man! She shouted it to the whole neighborhood by accident the other night."

Well then.

 **-MAYA'S POV-**

I woke up and watched this show I like called Love and Hip Hop Hollywood. I love how many bad girls can be good at the same time. I'm pretty inspired by this one girl for being so open to love while also wanting to have a good time. It's pretty cool actually.

"Maya, honey, turn that garbage off. It poisons the minds of the youth in America." My mother walked in just in time to see a pole dancing scene.

I rolled my eyes and just turned off the TV. 'Poisons' my ass. I then got up and slithered lazily over to the breakfast bar and took a seat. "Why do you think everything poisons the minds of youth?"

"Honey," she said in a serious tone, "I lived in Hollywood for over a year when I was younger and managed several artists while I was there. All of that stuff, it's not real. It doesn't exist in the real world though it may seem to. Hmm," she mumbled thoughtfully, "kinda like Kim Kardashian's ass and tits." She shrugged, seeming to have blown it off.

"So? What's it wrong to have a little fun?"

She shook her head, "I don't want to know how many of your dad's magazines you've read, but don't tell me about any of the articles in them."

I shrugged, "Whatever you say, mom. I'm going over to Rhett's this afternoon to hang out. What should I wear?"

My mom scolded me, "I don't think it's gotten through your head that I'm not gonna baby you. You're seventeen years old. You pick out your own clothes, make your own dinner, watch your own movies… Get in the habit of that and you won't have to live with your father and I when your thirty years old."

"Rude."

 **-TWO BIT'S POV-**

Since Steve, Johnny, Dallas, and I got tired, we all pitched in to get a hotel room last night. We planned to leave as soon as Darry got out of the hospital and head back to Tulsa.

"Didn't Johnny leave to get breakfast an hour ago?" I asked Steve, who was sitting on the bed.

Steve shrugged, "He's prolly fine. I haven't seen any socs 'round here the whole time."

Dally walked into the bathroom, I assumed to take a shower. He's ripe if I'm honest.

About five minutes after that, there was a knock at the hotel room door. "It's prolly just Johnny," I said. But when I opened it, I was a little surprised. "Uh hey, Alice. How'd you…?"

She crossed her arms shyly, "I took a trip up to the hospital and Darry told me you guys were staying here. I just wanted to check up on Johnny. Is he here?"

I shook my head, "No, he left a half an hour ago to get breakfast, but hasn't come back. There aren't any socs 'round here, are there?"

"No," she laughed, "if there were, I'd have already moved down to Anaheim with my sister."

I nodded, "That's a relief I guess. Wanna come in?"

She shrugged, "I don't see why not."

So I opened the door and let her in. Steve immediately got up and stared at her. She sat down in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Who is she?" Steve asked impatiently.

I nudged him, "Someone you can't have, so don't even think about it."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Who says I was gonna try anything?! I was just asking who she is."

I shook my head, "Her name's Alice. You don't remember seeing her at the hospital yesterday?"

"Oh," he said, "I think I remember." He fixed his smile and looked over at Alice, "Hi, Alice. I'm Steve."

She nodded, "I know," she blushed from embarrassment, "I mean, I don't _know_ , but I… I'm just gonna shut up now."

Steve chuckled, "Alright, I'm gonna go look for Johnny, 'cause I'm starting to worry." Then he grabbed his blade from the desk and placed it in his pocket before exiting.

I sat down, "So, how's Taylor?"

"Good," Alice nodded, "but I don't think she'll be after I inform her of Rhett moving."

I gulped, "Rhett? Like that kid from the other day? Why wouldn't she be alright after you tell her that?"

She frowned, "Rhett's her best friend and also…her crush of like five years."

"Really?" I asked, "But doesn't she like Sodapop or something?"

"I think so," she cracked a grin.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Dally walked out with just a towel around him, the towel being the only thing covering up his rod.

Alice's full attention was on Dally now. _Uh-oh, now I should be worried_.

"Hey Alice," Dally said between breaths, "didn't expect to see you here."

She stared his body up and down a couple times, her jaw dropped open. "Uh, hey Dal. How are y-you?"

A smirk widened across his face as he noticed her checking him out. "So," he said, "are you thirsty? Need some…water?"

She went so red, she could've been a tomato! I would've laughed hadn't it of been that I considered Alice to be my friend. "No," I said to her defense, "no she doesn't Dally." I then mouthed "stop it!"

He shrugged, "Maybe I could help somehow."

Alice frowned, "I should probably go." She got up and headed toward the door.

I stopped her, "Johnny'll be back any minute now."

"Yeah," Dallas interfered, "stay for a little while longer."

She gulped nervously, "I really shouldn't. I've gotta get back to Taylor's to help her get ready for her cousin's wedding."

Dally walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. She jumped a little, then giggled. "C'mon, just for a little bit."

Her smile faded, "No, I better head back to Taylor's." She unwrapped his hands and walked out.

Dally looked infuriated, "Fuck. Why'd you have to scare her off, man?!"

"Me?! Says Mr. I'll Plunge My Dick In Anything That Moves!"

Dally scowled, then grabbed his clothes. He stomped to the bathroom, then slammed the door behind him. _Diva_.

 **-STEVE'S POV-**

As I walked down the street toward all the fast food places, I noticed a girl walking on the opposite side of the street. She had red hair and was dressed quite preppy. _Hell, I don't know her and I don't care. I'm looking for Johnny_ , I kept telling myself. That is until I recognized her face… She's a soc. She came to the DX one time to get her fancy little stingray fixed. I couldn't remember her name, but she was girlfriend to Bob Sheldon, who the entire gang had a grossing hate for.

I decided to walk across the street to walk with her. Even if she's a soc, it's still great to see another familiar face. "Hey," I said approaching her from behind.

She spun around, a terrified expression on her face. She sighed a breath of what I can only describe as relief. "Oh my—hello. Sorry, I've been really paranoid lately."

"You and me both. Anyways, do you remember me? I work at a gasoline station and garage. I'm the one that fixes the cars."

Her face lit up. I guess I wasn't the only glad one.

"Steve, right?" I nodded and she went on, "Boy am I glad to see someone I know… well sorta. I don't even know how I got here. One minute I'm in Bob's car arguing with him about his drinking, the next thing I know, I'm waking up to an entirely different year!" She looked absolutely scared out of her mind. "I must sound insane…"

"No, no, you don't sound crazy at all. I mean, considering that I'm seeing it too, I don't think you do." I told her with a light chuckle.

She smiled, "That's a relief. So are you just walking to get out, or…?"

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, "I'm just looking for my buddy, Johnny. He's starting to worry me a little."

She nodded, "Oh. What does he look like? Maybe I could help you find him. Well, then again…" Her expression completely changed.

"What?"

She bit her lip, "I've gotta get back to Bob."

I froze, "He's here too?"

She frowned, then nodded. "Mhm, and he's pretty mad about it too. You should have seen him, 'What happened to my car?! Where's my car?! Holy shit, my car!'" She laughed, and she had a nice smile not to mention.

I laughed along, "Do you love him?" Hey, I might as well ask.

She paused, "Excuse me?"

"C'mon, do you love the guy or not? I mean let's face it, he's an asshole when he wants to be."

She pouted, "Yeah, but he can also be real sweet when he wants to be." She rushed ahead of me.

I sped up, "Hold on," I called after her, "if he's such a sweet guy, then why does Johnny's face have a scar on it?! Marks that can only be made by a ring?!"

She stopped. Silence filled the air so abruptly it was alien to my ears. She turned back to me, "Bob has his reasons, alright?"

That was it! I knew I couldn't trust no damn soc for nothing. "Oh? And what would his reason be to scar my innocent, harmless, helpless little buddy?!"

She sighed, "I couldn't tell you! Please just let me walk alone…"

I nodded, "Alright, fine. Hope to never see your ass 'round here again!" I shouted at her before running back across the street. Bitch.

Finally I found Johnny, but not in the place I'd hoped to see him. I guess I'd spoken too soon to that girl…


End file.
